The Star and His Moon
by yHime
Summary: Sirius Black, the most popular boy in Hogwarts harbours a secret; he's in love with his best friend, Remus. Then mix in revelations, jealous boyfriend and James' involvement. Can the star ever attain his moon? Slash. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic on Remus and Sirius, so I hope all of you my dear readers will leave a comment as to what you think about it.

Also, English is my second language, so I apologise in advance for grammatical errors.

Pairing: Remus x Sirius; yes, our dear sweet Moony is really the perfect top when paired with adorable Padfoot.

WARNING: This fanfic contains slash (boyXboy love), so if this is not your cup of tea, don't read it. For those who love slash, on the other hand, enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been on their fifth year when the Marauders once again discovered a secret of Remus'.

They had found out about his preference for boys rather than girls. He had told the other three about it and to his utter surprise and amazement, they had accepted the news so well that he was left gobsmacked.

"Well, that's fine and jolly, Moony. This means that Prongs here wouldn't need to worry about his darling Lily to be smitten by you," Sirius had said lightly; looking as if Remus had just told him that the weather for the day was sunny.

"Hey! Don't worry Moony, I had never doubted you. Stupid Sirius here had just decided to tag that comment randomly," James reassured to him and complained to the other in one go.

"Wha- You're all...fine with this?"

All three looked back at him simultaneously.

"Why shouldn't we?" Asked Sirius confusedly with a cock of his head.

"Well, I mean, it's not a usual news to be blurted out just like that and I-"

"Remus darling Moony, relax. We didn't try to run away from you when we found out about your furry little problem, so why should we freak over this?" James spoke with a sincere tone.

Remus found that he didn't have an answer to that question.

"It's fine, Remus. You're still you, so we're not going to act differently around you just because we knew about your preference," Peter had quipped reassuringly.

Hearing their comforting words, the golden-haired boy felt an amazing feeling of relief sweeping through him. He still didn't know what he'd done to ever receive this unwavering loyalty and friendship from them, but hell if he'd ever give it up.

"How come I have a feeling as if the three of you had been expecting this?" Remus asked while suspiciously peering into the three faces in front of him.

Sirius and James had been able to avoid his gaze, being the mischievous boys that they were, but Peter hadn't been so lucky.

"A-ah, well, Moony, we were sorta...expecting a confession of some sort. Since, um, we knew about it beforehand..." the quiet boy stuttered in reply.

"How?" Remus didn't know how they could've found out about it. After all, he'd never dated anyone or did anything with any other boys.

"Oh, from an...informant," Sirius put in easily, remaining vague in his answer.

Remus, knowing that there was no point for him to try and get the truth out of his three closest friends, decided to accept the somewhat unclear answer. The three could keep a secret to their grave, after all, and if they wanted to hide something, they could do it better than anyone else. Just like how they've kept Remus' biggest secret throughout all these years.

"Fine. I'm just glad that you three didn't take the news negatively," he said in relief.

The trio merely grinned.

* * *

><p>"So, anyone caught our dear Remy's interest yet?"<p>

It was a month after what they'd all dubbed 'Moony's Confession' and James had decided to ask this question for the second time since they became open about it.

Remus sighed before replying,

"No, James. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'll start jumping any guy that crossed my path."

James dropped the conversation after that.

It wasn't that he'd been merely curious, but rather because he'd been hoping Remus would give a reply that might give some sort of indication as to whether he was interested with a certain ebony-haired boy or not.

James Potter was not stupid, despite how Lily would argue to that point, and therefore realised about Sirius' feelings even when the other boy didn't tell him anything. It had been obvious from the longing glances and fond smiles that the Hogwart's heartthrob gave towards Remus' direction in secret glances and moments.

James had been lucky over the fact that he knew the other boy so well. Sirius and he always act like brothers, and due to this, he was able to notice the different way with which Sirius acted towards their studious Marauder.

He often wondered -when his mind wasn't occupied by the thoughts of Lily- as to why Sirius didn't just confess to the other boy about his feelings. He wasn't one to keep his feelings; Sirius had always been brutally honest in that way, preferring to say things out loud rather than bottling up his feelings and risked misunderstanding.

But he also knew that this time, the situation has a much higher stake; their friendship would be on the line if the two of them were to drift apart because of it.

So he remained silent, watching his two best friends; waiting until the chance for him to possibly help them get together came.

* * *

><p>Sirius, James and Peter were sitting on the floor of their dormitory room planning their newest prank when the fourth Marauder stepped into the room. All three looked up and couldn't help but wonder about the reason as to why Remus was smiling for no reason.<p>

"Sooo, what is it this time, Moony?" Sirius asked, he knew he seemed to be nonchalant to his friend's answer, but in reality, his whole being would always focus their attention on the boy standing in front of him more than anyone else.

Being in love with one of your own best friends was proving to be more difficult and painful than Sirius had ever thought. He'd never told anyone about this more-than-platonic feeling of his; not wanting their friendship to become uncomfortable because of it.

He always thought that it was a futile love even from the beginning, thinking that his straight friend would always be out of his reach. That is, until the big revelation that Lily figured out. Her bright mind saw through Remus' lack of interest in girls and after telling her not-quite-boyfriend about it, James had promptly told Sirius about it.

Sirius didn't know how in the world his pseudo brother figured out that he wouldn't be reacting negatively about this bit of news. After that, they'd breached the subject slowly and subtlety to Peter and to their relief, he'd been perfectly fine with things like that.

Therefore, they weren't surprised when Remus decided to tell them of his secret. Sirius wasn't disgusted or feel anything remotely dislike towards this; in contrary, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of the blasted _hope _that his feelings might not have to stay unrequited forever.

He tried to stop himself from hoping, he really did, but despite his mind telling himself that Remus was just too good for him with his perfect marks, manners and kindest heart; his heart wasn't going to be deterred.

"Well, I have something to tell you three," Remus began, an air of nervousness around him.

"What is it?"

The three sitting Marauders gave the standing one their complete attention.

"Prongs, you know how you're always asking as to whether someone caught my attention or not? Well, someone did. He just confessed to me and I said yes. So now I'm dating him," Remus told them all with a smile.

Sirius felt his heart broke into tiny little pieces.

**TBC**

So, what do you all think? Tell me your thoughts, please! [:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope it's an acceptable attempt :3

Have to say, thank you for my reviewers for the first chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't reply, it's because the reply url in my email is broken! D:

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"That's great, Moony! You should introduce him to us!"

Sirius couldn't help but felt the pain in his chest amplifying with the pretense that he had to put up.

He didn't realise that James had turned towards his direction in surprise at his words. _Padfoot is in love with Remus, so why did he..._

"Okay, Sirius, I can introduce him to you guys, but he's rather shy, so I have to ask him first," Moony answered.

"Who is he?" This time, it was Peter who asked the question.

"Well...he's Tim Jennings from Ravenclaw," the answer surprised the other three Marauders. Jennings was a very well-known smart and polite Ravenclaw student with his own fair share of admirers. He had a face that most would call as cute and sweet.

"Didn't know cuties were your type, Moony," Sirius teased.

They all laughed at seeing a great blush creeping up the skinny boy's face.

"Okay, why don't you just invite him over tomorrow since it'll be Saturday and we'll do a get to know each other here?" James suggested.

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow," Remus answered easily.

They started to talk about the usual mundane things for the next ten minutes when Sirius suddenly stood up and excuse himself,

"Need to go to the loo."

James stared at his retreating back with a knowing look; his mind automatically knew just _why _his best friend needed the bathroom trip.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped himself into the dorm shower cubicle, Sirius locked the door and leaned against it before he let himself released the shaky sobs that he'd been holding back all this time. He'd ensured that no one else would come into the dorm bathroom and silenced his surroundings before letting his mask to drop.<p>

Him, the happy-go-lucky Sirius Black who'd never shed any tears even from the tortures that his mother beat into him since he was a little boy no more than eight, finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

The rivulets of tears travelled down his cheeks at the knowledge that his dream of happiness would forever stay the way it was; simply a dream. Chocking out a bitter laugh, he couldn't help but feel that this was inevitable. What were the chances that someone as kind and perfect as Remus would want someone as scarred and dirty as him?

People might think that he was the better one; he had the name, the look and the brain for it all, but he'd never think this way. Remus was undoubtedly the better one. He'd never let his condition bring him down, braving through his days with determination. Despite what had been done to him, the turning that cursed him for life, he was courageous enough to let himself to care and opened his heart to trust others. He'd always been unfailingly kind and hard-working; while Sirius had always hid himself behind the façade of the popular boy that everyone would want to be.

Remus' genuine nature, honesty, kindness and bravery made it impossible for Sirius not to fall for him.

And now that Sirius' dream was shattered, there was nothing he could do but braved himself on. He has to smile for Remus' happiness; he has to learn to let go and accept the fact that his secret wish would forever be unattainable.

_At least Remus' boyfriend seems like a nice guy... _Sirius thought with a wry smile. If his choice of boyfriend was a bad one, Sirius didn't know what he would do. Would he end up being the one who break them up and cause Remus' smile to dim? Or would he simply let Remus go through with it, only to feel guilty when the other broke Remus' heart? Both choices didn't sound appealing to him.

He let out a chocked laugh at his own current state. If other people saw him like this, they would undoubtedly think that the end of the world was near. After all, wasn't he the rumoured all around ladies' man?

While Sirius had never denied any of these rumours, he also had never confirmed it.

Everyone in Hogwarts -especially Minnie, he thought with a snicker- would be completely shocked if they found out that the great playboy Sirius Black was a virgin in all things considered. He'd never even kissed anybody, much less do things anymore intimate than that, and yet everyone assumed that he was the great expert when it comes to sex.

He didn't know who started the first rumour, but he had a feeling that it had been a girl who'd either hate him and wanted to sully his name or a girl who had a crush on him. Both options didn't matter to him, for at the time, his mind was completely preoccupied with the trouble brewing with his mother.

By the time he'd solved his problem with his family forever (by walking out of his ancestral home and living with the Potters), the rumour had stuck and he was suddenly known as the playboy of Hogwarts.

He had never cared about other people think of him, but he did felt like explaining himself to Remus when he found out that his fellow Marauders had also believed what the rumours were saying. Since they had known about his family problems, they had assumed that he'd been dating girls after girls as a mean to escape the problem.

He tried to deny it once, but the other three had somehow thought he was joking. Feeling somewhat lost as to how he could explain to them that it was all a big, made-up lie, he'd stopped trying to deny anything.

Now that he found out about Remus' new relationship, he didn't see any point in denying it anymore. Let them think what they want to think; he was suddenly tired from all the masks he had to pull up and all the feelings he had to lock away.

Sighing and leaning his head against the cubicle door, his body slid down and he hugged his knees into his body; hiding his wet face within the circle of his arms. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there for, but the chill was starting to get to him. It was getting close to winter and he was only wearing a pair of thin t-shirt with jeans.

Stepping out towards the front of the sink, he grimaced at his reflection. He looked horrible. His nose was red and his eyes were bloodshot and blotchy from all the crying he'd been doing. _I look like hell, _he thought; all the while cringing at his face.

He twisted the sink tap open and splashed cold water onto his face. His body jolted at the initial freeze, but it quickly got used to the water temperature. After ensuring that he looked somewhat presentable, he applied a drying charm over his face. He could put on disguise charm over his face, but he didn't think his current condition needed it.

After practicing his smiles for a few minutes in front of the mirror to ensure that it didn't look unnatural, he cancelled the silencing and locking charm around the bathroom and stepped back into the dorm room.

His walk up the stairs towards the Marauders' dorm room today was heavy and slow. He always used to love to come up into the room and share his outrageous stories and prank ideas to the others, but today, going back into his safe haven was the last thing he wanted to do.

Pausing in front of the door, he could clearly hear James' laugh, Remus' chuckle and Peter's talking voice from inside the room. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he flawlessly placed his Padfoot mask back on again and turned the knob before stepping inside.

The three occupants turned at his return. They were clearly telling each other jokes about something, as they were identically flushed from laughter. He grinned widely in his usual fashion,

"So, what did I miss?"

**TBC**

So, what do you think about this second chapter? Send me your thoughts! Reviews are loved by me! [:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was getting ready for my finals and still is! It would be in mid-June and my next update after this would be awhile because of it.

Apology in advance for this!

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 3**

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he realised right away that Remus' bed was unusually empty. It was Saturday and it was their tradition to walk towards the Great Hall together for breakfast on Saturdays. James and Peter preferred to sleep in, so Remus and Sirius used to always eat their breakfast together; just the two of them.

_Not anymore, he has a boyfriend now, remember?_

Smiling a wry smile, the dog animagus started his trek towards the bathroom. He felt like a fresh, cold shower was in order to make himself look presentable to everyone else. He made his way down towards the great hall fifteen minutes later, and as soon as he stepped into the hall, he'd wished he was somewhere else.

Remus was sitting quite comfortably and in close proximity with his new boyfriend. _They looked good together..._Sirius ruefully admitted despite how much he hated the fact. The new couple acted like they were the only two people in the huge room; smiling and laughing at each other with identical look of affection. Sirius felt his appetite quickly dwindling the longer he stood at the entryway staring at them.

Just when he'd decided that enough was enough, he didn't see the need for breakfast anymore; Remus turned at his direction and caught his gaze. He forced himself to place his grin back in place and started to walk towards the couple. His legs felt like it was made of lead from the way it stuck firmly on the ground.

Forcing himself to approach the new couple, he placed himself in front of his unrequited love and smiled at them both.

"So, how's our new couple going?"

Jennings seemed genuinely surprised at his sudden question. From his reaction, Sirius guessed that Remus hasn't told him about the fact that the Marauders knew about their relationship. Sirius smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner before going on with his explanation,

"Jennings, Remus told us about the two of you yesterday and we're fine with it all."

Jennings looked relieved. Before the raven-haired Gryffindor was forced to talk anymore, Lily Evans stepped into their small circle and seated herself next to Sirius.

"Good morning Remus, Jennings!"

"Hello to you too, Evans," Sirius commented sarcastically at her lack of greeting for him. Lily turned to him with a smile before replying, "Morning to you, Mr. Black. I didn't realise you were there."

The Marauders knew about how much Sirius and Lily loved to tease each other; acting as if they were enemies when they were anything but. Times had changed them for the better and the unregistered dog animagus had become close friends with the intelligent, red-haired girl. Lily Evans had also learnt to forgive James for all of his past stupidities and they were now almost, not quite, a couple. Thus, she was the one girl that would be seen normal in conversing with the infamous Marauders.

"Haha. Very funny," commented the raven-haired dryly before turning his complete attention to his breakfast; feeling eternally grateful for his best friend's future girlfriend's entry. _Now I can concentrate on my food and quickly get out of here._

He didn't want to be seen as rude and brought himself into the conversation that the other three students were having. If he acted out of character, Remus would probably think that Sirius wasn't sincere in his happiness at the brown-haired boy's new relationship. He couldn't have one of his best friends feeling sad or let any misunderstanding to pass between them; so he told himself to act and react as he usually did.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't escape from the painful scene when given the opportunity. As soon as he finished his food and the other three seemed to be enthusiastically engaged in a three-way conversation, Sirius excused himself and made himself quite scarce. Not wanting to face his other two best friends just yet, he found himself walking towards the direction of the Astronomy tower.

He knew there was no way in the world that there would be anything worth looking at in the sky at this time of the day, but it was due to that very reason he could avoid any unwanted company. An ugly, green emotion was rising within him and he needed time to cool down and prevent himself to act in his usual brash way and hurt anybody because of it.

It was an hour later when he returned to the dorm. When he entered the Marauders' room, he was greet by the sight of his three best friends conversing and laughing with Jennings. So deep was he in his contemplation he'd forgotten about the meeting that they were going to have with Remus' boyfriend.

_So much for avoiding the painful truth. Merlin must hate me.  
><em>

Mentally sighing at the unavoidable meeting, he stepped into the room with his mask perfectly in place. James turned at the sound of the door being opened and grinned at him.

"Sirius! You're just in time. We were going to tell Jennings here about the time when we snuck into Hogsmeade last year."

"Nice, Prongs. You were being very specific there. Narrow it down from about twenty to one specific time, will you?"

James glared at his sarcastic comment while Jennings was looking quite in awe at the ebony-haired boy's words.

"You snuck out into Hogsmeade for twenty times?"

"Well, around that. We always need to go on regular basis because of James and my rebellious nature and also to make sure that Remy's pile of chocolate wasn't dwindling too little," teased Sirius with a grin on his face.

Remus looked affronted at his words.

"Hey! Just because I love my chocolate doesn't mean that I'm telling you to sneak out and buy them! You've always decided to stuff me with Honeyduke's chocolate specialty yourself anyway," but his words were without heat and he couldn't help himself from grinning at Sirius' words.

"Guilty. But that doesn't mean that you tried to stop us from doing it. You knew about the treats that would be coming on your way every time we decided to go out," Sirius replied back.

The banter went on for quite awhile with James and Peter involving themselves in it and Jennings questioning them of their adventures and pranks. He seemed to be genuinely impressed by the things that the Marauders got up to and he was easily included into that night's conversations. There weren't any of the expected awkward silences and all five of them were relieved at the easy atmosphere that Sirius and James managed to bring up. After all, it was obvious that the two pranksters were always at the centre of all of the commotions that night; never leaving anyone feeling left out and always coming up with the funniest topics to talk about.

Sirius himself was just glad that he was able to act normally in front of everyone else. The hurt from his heartbreak was still there, but it was able to be soothed through his interactions with Remus and his friends' comforting presence. Jennings was a nice guy and Sirius couldn't find it in himself to dislike Remus' boyfriend. He knew that he felt a great jealousy towards the other teen, but Sirius didn't see the point of acting hostile to someone so amiable who made Remus happy.

He knew that there would be times when he'd feel like he did just before though, but he decided that he would deal with it as they come. For now, he could immerse himself in pulling pranks and spending as much of his time having fun with his friends rather than wallowing in self pity. It wouldn't be like him if he was to change and he didn't want anybody to suspect his deeper-than-platonic feelings towards Remus.

He told himself to settle for Remus' friendship. It was far more than what he'd deserved considering what he'd nearly made Remus do at the end of last year. The incident with Snape still left a bitter taste in his tongue and mind. Remus had forgiven him after only a month of silence and Sirius felt a deep gratitude for his friend's forgiving nature and kindred soul. He knew that it was way less than what he'd deserved, but he couldn't complain in happiness of what he was able to gain back.

There were times when Remus couldn't put his full trust in him anymore and Sirius knew that it was due to his own doing and even though he'd do anything to turn back the time, he realised that he'd have to live with this mistake. Hopefully as time passed, Remus would be able to trust him like before. This meant that he would have to prove himself worthy of his friend's trust. He'd have to keep his feelings inside himself, for fear of another reason for Remus to avoid him and be wary of him.

If Remus found out of this truth, this time he might not ever trust him ever again. Sirius couldn't afford that and so he forced himself to stay silent and be grateful for all that he has.

His drive to nearly cause their –and especially Remus'– expulsion was caused by a deeper reason than simply boredom and hatred towards the Slytherin rival. It was because he'd been jealous. Remus had been nice and paying an unnatural amount of attention towards Snape during their fourth year. He'd always been polite to the Slytherin git, unlike his other three friends from the start, but that year had been the breaking point for Sirius who'd realised about his feelings towards his fellow Marauder.

Remus had always tried to stop his three best friends from taunting Snape, but despite his apologies and helps, the black-haired Slytherin had always been snobbish and rude towards the brown-haired boy. One day, on the afternoon just before full moon, Sirius had met Snape on his way to the Shack.

"_Black, fancy seeing you alone and not with those stupid friends of yours."_

_Sirius walked past the other boy, not wanting to start a fight. Remus and the others would be waiting for him and he didn't want to be late. Snape didn't seem to like being ignored though, for he continued,_

"_Are you having a fight with them? So the great Sirius Black is alone now?"_

_Sirius couldn't help but paused at the mocking comment._

"_Go away, Snape. I'm not fighting with any of them. It's none of your business anyway."_

"_You think anyone would listen to you just because you're a Black, don't you? Not everyone else is like that Lupin friend of yours."_

"_Don't you dare to bring Remus into this," growled Sirius; his anger barely able to be restrained._

"_Well it's true, isn't it? He's a weakling, that one. Just like Pettigrew. He probably befriended you and that idiot Potter because he wanted to be popular. Such a sad existence," sneered the other boy._

_Sirius saw red and turned before launching himself at the other teen. He'd landed punches at Snape's face, forgetting fact that he was able to do magic. The Slytherin student got some and managed to avoid some of the hits that were aimed towards him._

"_Don't ever say that again, you hear me? Remus is way braver than any of us, especially you, you self-centred prick! You don't understand the pain he has to go through months after months! So don't you dare say anything like that against him or you'll be ensured of pain forever!"_

_Sirius had promptly run off, his mind realising that he was late for the full moon. He didn't think twice about his words and it wasn't until the incident happened the next month that he realised the implications that his words brought. Snape had listened to his words and got curious about Remus; leading to finding out about his lycanthropy._

Sirius had regretted his irresponsible words. He wasn't thinking and it nearly cost Remus his dream. This time he would stay silent and keep his feelings locked inside.

He'd thought that with this, everything would be alright. Remus would continue to happily date Jennings, he would stay silent and James and Peter would end up dating their respective crushes. He didn't count on the little accident that would cause misunderstanding and chaos between the newly formed couple and him.

**TBC**

Okay, what do my dear readers think? I wanted to include my own made-up version of 'The Prank' and so I decided to put it in here! [: I followed the note on one of the HP wiki version that said it happened before Marauders' fifth year chronologically. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, finally finals for this semester are over! I can write a bit more on this. :3

Sorry for such a late update. I'm having trouble writing out the things that I wanted to include in the story. *Sigh* I'll try my best! O:

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Sirius found -to his relief- that the pain at seeing Remus acting more than friendly with another boy aside from himself was starting to lighten. It was probably because the Marauders were getting used to the fifth presence around them. Sirius was just starting to get used of the fact that Remus would probably be forever out of his reach when an incident between him and his werewolf friend caused a chaos within their close knit of group.

It was during one of their pranks. The Marauders had been planning to carry out this plan for awhile. They were going to sneak out past the curfew time and fill their potions classroom with dung-bombs. This would make the class unable to be carried out the next morning and if they were lucky, they would get a free period due to this.

Jennings had asked them earlier during the week as to whether he could be also take part in carrying out the prank. The four friends had agreed to this after making him promise them that this was the only time he would come along, and after all of their plans were laid out; it was time for the action.

Sirius found himself paired with Remus in placing the bombs in the classroom because they all knew that he was quick with his hands and Remus was silent in his movement. He was going to unlock the door while his partner was going to place the dung-bombs around the classroom. Peter was there to watch out for the patrols with Jennings while James was going to be the distraction should someone spot them.

They successfully carried out their plans and were going to walk back towards the others when the pair spotted a prefect walking from the opposite direction. Quickly ducking away into the nearest alcove, they slid themselves into the shadows. They were staying as close as possible in fear of being discovered and it was as they breathed a sigh of relief upon the disappearing sounds of footsteps that they came to realise their current compromising situation.

Remus was standing, leaning against the wall, while Sirius was quite literally leaning against him. They didn't realise their close proximity until now and it froze both of them as their eyes met.

It was as if a strange force stopped them from jumping away from one another. On the contrary, they found themselves leaning closer towards the other unconsciously. It was as if an invisible force was pulling them together; unable to be ignored and fought against. Sirius was so sure that they were probably going to be kissing each other if the sudden presence of almost-silent footsteps reached their ears along with the familiar voice that called for Remus.

That voice jarred whatever _moment _that they were going to have and they jumped away from each other in surprise. The pair turned to find Jennings standing at the opening of the alcove. Sirius had a feeling that the other boy had seen a bit more than he should have for the eyes that met Sirius' were filled with sudden dislike.

_It did look like Remus and I were probably making out, hidden in the alcove. _

Sirius was tempted to explain the situation, to say that it really wasn't as it looked like to the other boy; feeling more than a bit guilty even though he knew he wasn't the only one at fault here, but Jennings didn't give him a chance to. The blond boy simply walked straight towards Remus and clung onto his arms before telling the werewolf that he was so worried when the two of them didn't come to the meeting place on time.

Sirius knew all the signs when someone was telling him to back off from what would be considered _theirs. _

_What would I say anyway? Sorry, but Remus and I really weren't doing anything inappropriate? That really would end up sounding more suspicious since nothing really _did _happen._

He felt a strong surge of jealousy and dislike towards the Ravenclaw boy for the first time since the time he met him. He already _knew _that Remus wasn't his. He wouldn't be consciously making a move on him if he was someone else's boyfriend; he wasn't _that _shallow. The fact that Jennings had act all possessive over someone he'd loved for years made an almost-foreign bitter feeling to rise up within him. He instantly fought it down and squashed it into a tiny presence that he could pretend to not be there.

Acting as if nothing was out of the order, Sirius grinned at his best friend and the said boyfriend before walking towards their meeting place with James and Peter.

* * *

><p>"Pssst! Padfoot! Hey!"<p>

Sirius slowly turned towards James who was walking next to him during their careful walk back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"What?"

James had the decency to look uncomfortable before slowly continuing,

"Well, I was just wondering, what happened between you and Jennings? The boy looked rather wary of you. I'm sure the other two didn't realise it, but I can clearly see the tense look he shot towards your direction whenever you got close."

Sirius sighed. He really didn't want to tell his pseudo brother about it now, but he also knew that James could be annoyingly stubborn when he wanted to.

_Damn him and his observant nature. Anyone would think that he'd be oblivious, with the idiotic way he acted around Lily. _

"It's nothing, Prongs. You don't have to worry. Just...a little misunderstanding," Sirius replied, hoping against futile hope that the other boy would drop the matter.

He should've known that the futile hope would stay the way it was.

"You know better than anyone I would never drop any problem that involves my best friend. You should give up now rather than wasting your time."

The voice that spoke to him was soft but stern. It was James' don't-mess-with-me voice without all its malice.

"Just- drop it for today, will you, James?"

"But, Sirius-"

"James Potter, I'll tell you tomorrow. Just not – not today."

James knew when to shut up -when Evans wasn't in the equation, that is- and this time was no different. He fell silent. Sirius' use of his last name was as common as the amount of time Evans acted civil towards him. Which was slim to none.

"You're not running away from it. I'll get the truth out of you tomorrow whatever happens. Deal?"

Sirius nodded exhaustedly.

"Deal."

Nothing more was said that night.

* * *

><p>To say that sleep came slowly to Sirius that night was an understatement. He found thoughts whirling around his mind every time he closed his eyes. He was <em>that <em>close to kissing Remus. Kissing Moony;his best friend and his long-time crush. He wasn't even sure anymore as to whether his crush was staying as just that and not something..._more._

Cutting off that particular train of thought, not wanting to open up more possibilities for him to break his heart; he found his mind concentrating on the event of that night.

If Moony wasn't the least attracted to him, he wouldn't have shifted closer, would he? But was he really moving closer to their almost-kiss or was Sirius' feeling making him imagining things?

_What if Moony wasn't actually moving closer and it was only me? He would find out about my feelings and be disgusted then! _Sirius thought in horror.

But logically thinking, Remus was not acting any differently towards him that night. He was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary; like everything was just like the way they were before. Sirius calmed himself and was feeling somewhat comforted before the biggest problem voiced itself in his head.

Jennings.

Jennings had seen what had _not _happened and seemed to be determined in making Sirius his new rival in keeping Remus' attention to himself. It wasn't even a competition because if it was, Sirius was going to be the absolute loser in this particular one. It wasn't fair. He was probably the one who liked Remus first. He was the one who'd been with Remus longer, and yet Jennings got to have him.

_Maybe it's because he was brave enough to do what you never dared to._

He was too scared; simple and easy. He; the most notorious prank-carrier and rebellious son in the history of the Noble House of Black was scared from rejection. He had been the rejected son as soon as he was sorted into Gryffindor, and he didn't want to be the rejected best friend of Remus'. His friends, the Marauders had always been more of a family for him than his own family could ever be.

Remus and James were especially special. They accepted him they way he was, treated him as one would to a best friend and a brother in James' case. He didn't want to lose any of them. There weren't many things that he could consider precious in his life, but these two people especially were his reasons of existence. For the umpteenth time that night, Sirius sighed.

_I wasn't even supposed to be the worry-wart, dammit!_ He was supposed to be the carefree one, the strong and somewhat arrogant one from their little group.

It was only when the sky was sporting a lighter hue that he was able to finally fall into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

><p>Sirius opened his eyes and snapped it back shut, hoping that the other occupant of the room didn't see that tiny movement. His hope was proven futile.<p>

"Sirius, I saw that. I know you're awake."

"Go away, James," Sirius groaned, turning away from the other boy who was sitting on Remus' empty bed, previously facing his front.

"Get up, you lazy git!"

A pillow was thrown in his direction, hitting him squarely on the back of the head. He turned his head to protest only to fall silent when his nose caught a whiff of his most favourite scent in the world. Remus.

The pillow that James had thrown must've been from Remus' bed. Without realising it, Sirius moved to hug the pillow into his face, inhaling the familiar loved scent. It was only when he heard James' words that he realised just how out of character he must've been acting.

"Padfoot, are you _sniffing _that pillow?"

Moving the white pillow quickly aside, he moved to sit down and glared at the boy who was disturbing his plan to sleep in.

"I was using it to hide myself from seeing your annoying face, you berk."

"Hey, no need for so much malice in such a wonderful morning. Your mood would worsen everyone else's," the bespectacled boy replied in a light tone; not feeling the slightest bit angry at Sirius' words. If their positions were reversed, he knew that he would react in pretty much the same way as Sirius was doing now.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't interrupt me in my wonderful rest," Sirius replied while moving into a more comfortable sitting position on his bed. He knew what James was there for and he saw no reason for the delay anymore than necessary. It was better to get it over and done with.

"So? What do you want to know?"

James looked somewhat taken aback at the sudden change of conversation before quickly recovering. They were somewhat used to this messed-up talking pattern after spending the last five years together.

"What I wanted to know is what happened last night. Why was Jennings looking like he wanted you as far away from him as possible?"

"I didn't do anything to him, if you must know." _More like what I almost did to his boyfriend. _

James nodded, "Okay, then it must've been something to do with Remus?"

Sirius almost gaped at his best friend's easy acceptance and quick thinking. James had never been this quick at solving feelings related things. He must've anticipated it.

"Well, yeah... Except it wasn't really because I did anything towards Moony either."

"Sirius, stop talking in riddles and just answer my damn question!"

Sighing, the raven-haired boy finally relented, "Fine. He came looking for Remus and me and found us in a compromising position, okay?"

James paused, as if thinking and dumbly replied, "Compromising position? Were you two kissing? Oh god, I didn't need to put that image in my head!"

Deciding to stop his over-dramatic dorm mate before he went too far, Sirius denied the statement quickly and clearly. He didn't need James to misunderstand about what happened last night either.

"No. Moony and I was simply sitting in a close position because we were hiding away from a prefect in their night duty, alright? Now will you stop your stupid acting?"

James paused mid-step.

"Hey! My acting is not stupid! And it can't be considered acting if I was genuinely distressed about my mental scarring!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mr. Drama. Now that you've got what you wanted, I'm gonna go take a long, hot shower."

* * *

><p>As soon as Sirius stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, James' expression turned amused. It seemed like his pseudo brother really was smitten with their mutual best friend if the way he reacted -<em>sniffing <em>that pillow- was any indication. He felt somewhat responsible. After all, he'd promised himself to ensure all of his three friend's happiness. If Remus was the one person that could bring happiness to Sirius, he had to do something to make it possible.

The only problem was the fact that their werewolf best friend was already dating someone. He couldn't exactly try to break the new couple up because that would only cause unhappiness for Remus and it would undeniably lead to sadness for Sirius too. He realised early on how all of their moods were interconnected. If any one of the Marauders was in a low mood, the rest of them could be found moping along with their fellow prankster even if they didn't know the reason for the discontentment.

Their bond was deep and James believed it to be unbreakable. Shakeable; yes -if what happened last year was any indication- but breakable; no.

Mulling over the complicated circumstances given to him, he decided to do the first thing that could be done. He has to find out as to whether it would be possible for Remus to return Sirius' feelings. If the feelings have a possibility of being mutual, he could think up of another plan then. When Lily had told the three Marauders about Remus' interest on lads instead of lasses; Sirius was hardly surprised while it took James and Peter a minute or so to digest, before promptly accepting the fact.

Remus' lack of interest in girls since they were small had been questionable and this possibility that was pointed out by the red-haired girl gave a logical answer as to why.

When James thought over this bit of news, a thought about Sirius being Remus' object of interest crossed his mind. After all, Remus had always been almost unnaturally soft towards the raven-haired Marauder. Despite the stupid and brash things that Sirius had done throughout the years, aside from the month of silence after the _incident _with Snivellus; it had never taken Remus more than a day to forgive him.

Between Remus and Sirius, there had always been an undercurrent of _something _that James could never figure out. Maybe it was attraction and affection of the non-platonic kind. Knowing the answer wouldn't come out of thin air, James decided to do some more observing work on his two best friends.

In the mean time...he should go and disturb Sirius' shower time.

**TBC**

Okay, the fourth chapter is finally complete!

I tried to write a longer chapter because I feel guilty about the lateness of the update. :"D

The next chapter might take at least another three weeks because I just heard about the possibility of my internet connection to be disconnected and changed into another. This would mean a nightmare of two weeks without internet. D':

Review, please? It'll comfort me!

Well, until next chapter! [:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, my break ended and I'm pushing myself to write as quickly as possible. I'm so sorry if my updates have been rather slow, but I promise that I'll see this story through till the end! Your reviews kept me writing! Keep them coming! I adore every single one of them. :"D

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 5**

To say it was awkward and tense during the breakfast in the next morning was an understatement. All five boys were sitting in uncomfortable atmosphere. Their conversations felt shallow, superficial; made simply to cover the unusual silence that had never happened between the Marauders before. They had to act as if it wasn't stifling trying to breath within the tense atmosphere. It wouldn't do for people to start some gossip about their falling out or anything of the sort.

The main cause of the current discontentment was the odd interaction between Sirius and Remus' new boyfriend. They seemed to be sitting as far away from one another; and did not utter a single word in one another's directions. It was odd. They were fine yesterday and the days before. And while James had a pretty clear idea as to why it happened, Remus John lupin was feeling completely out of the loop.

He couldn't fathom a single reason as to why two of his favourite people were acting so out-of-character. They were both friendly people; the both accept other individuals easily; opening up delightful conversations as naturally as breathing. So, why?

He had a feeling that whatever had _nearly _happened between Sirius and him last night must've been the trigger. It wasn't as if it was planned. He didn't know what could've possessed the two of them to move closer to each other as if they were going to...

_Was Sirius really moving closer? Or was it just my imagination?_

It wasn't his fault that he was interested in the member of the same sex and that Sirius was so perfect. Jennings was attractive and proved himself to be a caring boyfriend, but he couldn't help being attracted to his fellow Marauder.

Even though he knew the impossibility anything to happen between him and his all-ladies' man best friend, Sirius was like a magnet. Remus couldn't ignore or avoid him. He felt somewhat guilty towards his boyfriend. After all, if he found out that his boyfriend was holding a torch for someone else instead of him, he wouldn't be pleased either.

There wasn't anything he could do though. He was going to say no to Jennings, but before his mind registered it, he had somehow answered the confession with a 'yes.' He had a feeling that he was feeling somewhat irrationally responsible - and very much pleased that his ordinary looks could somehow attract Jenning's attention - about the other boy's feelings towards him.

He knew just how much bravery is needed to confess to the one you love – and he was a living proof of someone who wasn't brave enough – and he didn't want to hurt the other boy's feelings.

Now though, he realised just how stupid that decision was. If Jennings found out that Remus didn't actually care for him that deeply, he was going to end up even more hurt. Every night, the werewolf spent his time thinking about this problem. The only way for him to fall asleep was by listening to the calming breathing from his sleeping crush on the bed next to his.

He mulled over his thoughts until he felt a headache started to appear at the back of his nagging mind. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that it took a shake from his boyfriend to bring him back to the land of breakfast conversations.

"–mus! Remus! Are you listening?"

He blinked.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, I was miles away," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"We were asking as to whether you already started on the potions essay that'll be due the day after tomorrow. James here said that he hasn't and I didn't believe him," Jennings explained.

Remus mentally sighed. _Of course he wouldn't believe James, he's a Ravenclaw. _

"Yes, I have. But you better trust him on that one. If he said he hasn't, then he probably hasn't touched his potions book. And I'm assuming you are the same as him, Padfoot?" Remus asked while turning his eyes towards his unusually quiet best friend.

Sirius seemed to snap out of his stupor and a toothy grin was present as an initial answer before the words themselves, "You bet I haven't."

Remus sighed. "That wasn't something you're supposed to be proud about, Padfoot."

Sirius stuck out his tongue at him before retorting, "But I finished my transfiguration essay. There."

"Padfoot, that six thousand words essay is due this morning, so if you haven't finished it, Professor McGonagall will chew your ears off."

"Blah. Minnie loves me, she won't be that mad."

"Oh, yeah? Last time you didn't finish your homework, you got sent to detention, Sirius. She didn't seem like she was smitten with you then," Remus replied with a smile at his friend's antics.

"That's because she's trying to hide her feelings from me. You know me, I'm irresistible," Sirius joked while fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips dramatically.

The other three Marauders burst out into laughing at seeing his face.

"Hey! No need to be so mean about it! You're all just jealous," Sirius complained.

"Of course, Sirius. We're soooo jealous about you finally being in touch with your feminine side," answered James sarcastically.

"Oh, Prongsie darling, I didn't know you felt that way! Oh, here, come with me and I'll conjure a make-up kit for you."

Sirius pulled a screeching James closer to him and transfigured his drinking goblet into an array of make-up. This time, Peter, Remus and Sirius ended up being the ones who laughed at James' horrified expression.

"Who knows, maybe Lily would appreciate it," Peter piped in; causing the trio to laugh harder at James' expense.

"Hmph! See if I'll talk to any of you today."

"Just see, he'll talk to us by the end start of the first class," Sirius replied at his best friend's sulking.

He was thankful for the distractions that allowed him to act like usual. This didn't mean that he couldn't feel the sharp gaze that was directed at him from one direction though. He knew who it was without even looking. It seemed as if Jennings was set on finding something wrong about him ever since yesterday.

True to his words, James was in an animated conversation involving Quidditch with Peter by the time they were entering their first class. It was hard for any of the Marauders to stay mad at one another for too long. They could forgive and forget each other's mistakes in a span of seconds; their strong bonds don't allow them to stay silent with each other for any length of time.

This didn't make Sirius into a speech of _'I told you so' _like James and he often did to each other though; his attention was being riveted to the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

_Hasn't he given up watching me already? What's he trying to find? A loop-hole of weakness?_

He didn't understand why Jennings had to become so paranoid. Remus and he were able to act just like always despite the fact that they'd nearly kissed each other, so why can't he? The best way to face a situation like this would be to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary, pretend that he couldn't feel Jennings' gaze burning a hole to the back of his head.

By the end of the day, Sirius was ready to run towards the Gryffindor tower and escape that calculating look. _Merlin, does the boy ever give up?_

"I'm going to sneak into the kitchen and ask for some afternoon snacks," Sirius exclaimed to his friends on their way towards the tower.

"Oh. Then, I'll come and – "

Remus' offer was cut off by his boyfriend's pleading words, "Remus, I need help from you in editing my potions' essay. Can you please help me?"

"Oh. Alright. I'll do it aft – "

"It's a pretty long essay and we need time. Sirius is a genius at sneaking into the kitchen; he can do it by himself, right?"

Sirius was stunned into silence. He was intending to let Remus spend time with his boyfriend anyway. And it wasn't as if he would be trying to steal Remus; they'd always sneak into the kitchen together. Nothing's changed, except for a paranoid mind of one Ravenclaw student. The said student was looking at him with a sharp gaze, as if threatening him if he dared to say no.

Steeling himself to be patient for once, to not fight back, because this is _Remus' boyfriend _for god's sake, he plastered a smile onto his face and answered the question with an energetic, "Sure!"

_I'll need the time to cool off anyway._

After getting sufficient amount of sweets and snacks from the Hogwarts' kitchen-elves that James and he'd sweet-talk at the start of their first year, he walked back towards the tower laden with the food in his arms. He was feeling calmer and better; the walk alone was clearing his head in a positive way just as he'd hoped.

Standing in front of the Fat Lady and giving her the password _'Flibbertigibbet'_ he stepped into the common room and was immediately greeted by James and Peter who moved to take some of the food that was partly obscuring his view. As soon as he was able to see what was in front of him clearly, however, he wished that he was still unable to see.

Jennings and Remus was sitting side by side on the rug in front of the low table, looking at scraps of parchments that Sirius guessed to be the potions essay that they were talking about before. They were sitting closely, heads bent together; looking intimately close. It was the sort of pose that you can only feel comfortable with when placed next to your best friend or loved ones.

It made the fact that his Moony's heart was taken away by somebody else painfully real.

"Sweets! Moony, your favourite chocolate drink is here! The kitchen elves practically memorised what we liked!"

Remus' ears perked up at the word chocolate and he turned to face his three best friends. His eyes lighted up in the way that only did when faced with things that pleased him more than words could express. It never failed to speed up Sirius' heartbeat. That delightful expression on Remus' face should really be considered to be illegal.

Sitting in a circle on the rug in front of the blazing fireplace of the common room, the five boys found themselves munching the mouth-watering snacks. The tension was temporarily forgotten in the face of such delicious delicacies.

"James, I haven't heard a peep from you about Evans today. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at all today. Where'd she disappeared off to?"

"Hmm? She has a big project for potions. She'd been off doing it for the whole day. Slughorn gave her permission to use one of the labs and skip classes today," James replied.

"I don't know whether to say she was lucky or not. Spending a whole day in front of a smelly cauldron is not my idea of fun," Sirius retorted.

"And yet, you're doing Advanced Potions. Now that we're talking about it, if Lily is doing her assignment, how come you're so relaxed Padfoot?" Questioned Remus.

It took Sirius a few seconds to reply, his throat having been lodged with a piece of muffin, "Mmh. I've finished my project."

His other three best friends all turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked warily.

"You? Finishing your project before Lily Evans? The world must be coming to an end," mocked James.

"Har har, James. I'm sure Lily would appreciate your drama skills," replied Sirius dryly.

"But it's true, Padfoot. You've never finished anything until the last minute."

"Oh, hush Moony. This was an easy enough task and I wanted to finish it earlier than usual. It takes some time for people because they probably didn't know what potion to brew, but I already chose mine, so doing it wasn't particularly difficult."

"Hmmm. So, what potions did you choose?"

Sirius smiled a secret smile before replying, "It's a secret." This answer made all three of his best mates frowned.

"I'll tell you all when the time is right."

"You're no fun, Padfoot. What's so important about it that you felt it necessary to keep a secret from us?"

"Nothing. Just don't wanna spoil my fun before I hand in my project."

With those words, all of the boys went back to ravaging through the goodies that Sirius had brought in.

* * *

><p>"Gaaah, I feel like I don't even need to eat for another week!" Exclaimed Sirius on their way back from the Great Hall. They'd just finished their dinner and were walking back towards the tower to head in for the night.<p>

"Well, with the amount of sweets we ate, and followed by the dinner soon after, there's no wonder our stomach are ready to burst open," Remus commented.

James sighed partly in contentment of a full stomach and partly from the feeling of sickness that appear with his current state of a bloated stomach.

"Okay, I think I'm going to disappear into my bed for the night. I feel like I can't walk properly. My body feels so heavy."

"How many months along are you, Prongs?"

"Shut up." James retorted to Sirius' teasing question.

"Geez, I was just acting up in my duty as your best friend. If you get knocked up, I'm meant to be comforting you and all that, right?"

"If I ever do get knocked up, it'll be by Lily."

James' answer caused the others to fall into loud guffaws of laughter. Realising just what exactly it was that he'd said, his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh, god."

When they reached the bottom of the moving staircase that would take them towards the entry of the tower, all five boys paused following Remus and Jennings' sudden stop.

"Well, I'll be off from here then. I've got work to do so I have to get back to the common room," said Jennings as a way of explanation.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but before the words were even out of his mouth he found his boyfriend's arms circling his neck and his lips were suddenly occupied with another pair that was attached to his.

As soon as it registered in his mind that his boyfriend was _kissing _him, Jennings had pulled away with a smile. He then proceeded to whisper a "good night" onto his lips. Remus was stunned into silence, remembering to reply to Jennings' words at the last minute.

"Well, well, well. Seemed like your particular Ravenclaw is bolder than we took him credit for," commented James in a teasing tone as soon as the subject of his words walked away.

"Uh, umm..." Blushing, the golden-haired Marauder was unable to reply.

"Prongs, our Moony's all grown up now! This is an important moment in our lives!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

"I know. Who'd have thought that the little boy that we'd met five years ago was all grown up?" James sniffed and dabbed at his dry eyes.

"Hey! Stop treating me like your child! I'm taller than both of you, for god's sake."

"Moony, just because you're taller doesn't mean we can't be older."

"I know that! It's just that - the two of you are actually smaller than me, especially you, Sirius. You probably look younger than me."

Their conversations grew from that. There were laughter and shouts coming from the quartet climbing up the stairs. They were feeling cheery from all the sweets that they'd consumed throughout the day and no one noticed that the smile of a certain someone from their little group was wholly forced and his empty laughter remained unnoticed.

**TBC**

Okay, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I feel bad if I have to make all of you, my dear readers, wait even longer, so I decided to update it sooner rather than later.

I'm sorry if the story is somewhat progressing slowly, but there will be some more tension coming soon between our two Moony-lovers. *Grins*

So, review please? To make me feel better and write quicker? :"D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm trying to update this story asap! [: I hope this isn't too slow. Most chapters would probably take me around three weeks to write up. I don't want to rush it and make the whole thing messed up. I'm a naturally slow person, you see. xP

I hope you enjoy it!

Warning: This chapter do contain some self-pleasing act *snickers*, so read at your own discretion. I know its rated M, but I'm so used at keeping this story light and fluffy that I just felt the need to warn my dear readers about it. It's nothing much, but just in case. [":

Disclaimer: As always, Harry Potter and its characters are the property of the greatly creative and much loved J.K. Rowling and I do not own anything aside from this story plot that I'm writing up for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Sirius still couldn't believe that someone as innocent looking as Jennings could be someone whom one would call _unhealthily possessive. _Last night, when no one aside from him had seen it, Jennings' kiss had become something that wasn't a simple goodnight kiss; it had become a message. A message towards Sirius to _get away _from something that Jennings himself saw as his.

As soon as he'd finished locking his lips to Remus', there was a split second reaction that Sirius was sure only meant to be seen by him. It was a flick of the eye in his direction accompanied by a smirk. A smirk that read _'I won and he's mine.' _It froze Sirius on spot for a few seconds until James' words had brought him back.

He couldn't believe what had actually happen. He couldn't see it as fair. He wasn't trying to steal Remus, he wanted to shout that fact to the Ravenclaw's face, but he was afraid that if the two of them were left alone together, the whole thing would blow out of proportion. And this was something that he'd been trying to avoid for the sake of Remus.

He knew that if push comes to shove, he would shove back. He wasn't someone who was calm like Remus and he wouldn't stay neutral about this whole mess; he was too heart-broken, jealous and _in love _for that.

But if this happened, the whole drama would drag Remus into it, as it was definitely unavoidable, and Remus was someone who hated to be put into the limelight. He preferred to stay in the shadow, living his life peacefully without any major life dramas that he'd seem to attract ever since he was small. A werewolf bite, three-pranksters as best friends and an incident that'd changed his sense of trust forever.

* * *

><p>They were standing in front of the Fat Lady with James calling out the password when they heard a familiar voice calling for Sirius.<p>

"Black! You're here!"

Lily Evans, face red and breath heavy from running, came to a halt in front of them. It wasn't unusual for her to ask for Sirius. They were clearly close enough to be considered friends, but they had never got out of the habit of calling each other by their last names for reasons unknown to anyone aside from the two. For Lily to be openly showing her need for Sirius, however, was something unusual.

"Evans? What is it? I thought you're busy doing your project?"

"I need your help! I just realised that a crucial part of my potion need to be brewed by someone- by someone exactly like you. It needs two people. Come with me?"

"And what do I get from doing this for you?" Sirius asked playfully. Despite his words, he was already starting to move towards the direction that Lily steered him to.

"You think of something! I'll do a request of yours as a return of favour," Lily replied quickly and easily. It wasn't long before the pair of them disappears at a turn in the corridor. But it wasn't before Sirius managed to pause in his walk and gestured towards his three friends to go in the tower without him.

"What was that all about?" James asked after a few seconds of silence following the departure of the two potions students.

Remus shrugged as his answer. Potions had never been his forte and he doubted that he'd understand what that pair was going to engage in. Something complicated no doubt, knowing Lily's love for a challenge.

"I think it would be better if we don't know," Peter answered.

"Wise answer, Pete." Remus grinned.

James seemed to shake himself out of his reverie and the trio entered the tower to hide away for the night. The fire in the common room's fireplace was already blazing, creating a comfortable cocoon of warmth all around. They decided to lounge around in front of the fireplace instead of climbing up into their dorm room straight away.

While James and Peter were involved in a chess match, Remus brought his books and quill over and started on his DADA essay. It was a peaceful night with no pranks or detention to be carried out. It was on nights like these that Sirius' presence could be felt strongly. His lively nature made even quiet evening like this become somewhat exciting.

It made the fact of his absence even more pronounced than usual.

Remus cursed his mind for wandering; and he felt somewhat embarrassed in realising just how much he relied on Sirius to keep him from being a quiet recluse over the years. James and Peter knew how to be quiet when needed, but Sirius had always failed at that. In most days Remus found this aspect of his best friend somewhat annoying -if not adorable; not that he'd ever admit thinking it- but he was somewhat thankful of it.

This ability of Sirius forced him to open up; to become close to the other three Marauders and made them what they were: four pranksters who could read each other like books despite having individualities as different as the sky and the earth.

James maybe seen as the charismatic leader out of the four of them, but Sirius was the source of laughter and giddiness that made them _them. Marauders. _

* * *

><p>"So, you need someone who's, not only a virgin, but also have never kissed anyone before. Can't you ask anyone else, Evans? I'm sure there surely are girls who haven't snog anyone yet," Sirius complained upon learning about Lily's reason.<p>

"Well, yeah, but none of them would be as skilled in potion as you. I need someone who knew what they're required to do. This is a complex potion and I don't want to muck it up," replied Lily in a straight tone while unlocking the door to a potion classroom.

Sirius 'harrumphed' and crossed his arms, but all the while continued to follow the red-haired girl inside. He knew just how important this potions assignment was and he was secretly glad that the other girl trust him above all others.

"Okay, but you're listening and doing whatever request I feel like giving you. Okay?"

"Yes, yes," Lily answered distractedly, having most of the attention taken by her potion.

"What kind of potion are you making anyway? The specificity of its brewer must mean that it's something...don't tell me, are you making unicorn-perfume?"

Lily grinned.

"Why, you tricky girl!" Exclaimed Sirius with a grin before continuing, "What are you planning to do with it? Aside from the obvious, that is."

"Oh, I don't really have anything specific in mind when I chose it. I just knew that it'll give me the top mark. And I'll end up with a valuable potion."

"Hmmm."

"What about you, Black? What potion did you make?"

"You'll see on the day," Sirius replied with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her potion; knowing clearly that she'll never get the answer out of him when he was being his secretive self.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Sirius' aid was required; and he was pleased to be able to say that the potion was finished perfectly. Lily smiled widely, clearly giddy with her success that'll earn her one of the top marks. Knowing that his job there was done, he was just going to excuse himself when the red-haired girl's question cut off his train of thought.

"So? What help do you need from me?"

Sirius shook his head. He honestly had been joking when he'd said that. There was nothing that he wanted that could be achieved through sheer will and help alone. Because the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world was something that had been taken by someone else.

"Oh, come on, Black. Don't tell me you were helping me simply from the goodness of your heart?"

Even though he knew that the words were uttered in a jest, it didn't fail to cause a stab into his heart. Too late, his face had shown this feeling before he could hide it away like usual. These past few days of hiding away his feelings seem to have been taken their toll on him.

Lily paused in her speech, her eyes widening at seeing the undisguised hurt that appeared in those grey orbs. This was something that had never happened before; Sirius wasn't someone who would let emotions other than giddiness and anger show in his face. Hurt had never been in the equation when they were together.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Sirius. I-"

Lily's half-formed apology was waved aside by the raven-haired boy. He knew about it already; and even if he didn't, her use of his given name would have given it away. The pair of them hardly calls each other by anything other than their respective family names and a breach of this unspoken rule was a rarity that accompanied honest and serious words.

He put on his smile and waved away her frown. He pretended not to have realise the unspoken _Is there something wrong? _that was present in the worried green gaze boring into his.

"Okay, it's getting late and we should be heading back. Pack up your precious potion away, Evans. Was there anything in there that'll throw havoc if reacted with magical cleaning?" Lily shook her head in negative and with a swish and a flick of Sirius' wand; the whole room that had previously been messy cleaned itself. There was no sign of any potion brewing aside from the last lingering odour of unicorn potion.

They walked up the stairs towards the dorms with a comfortable pace despite the elephant that was present between them. Stepping past the portrait, they saw the other three Marauders sitting in a circle with a few other students enjoying themselves in a game of exploding snap; Remus having been tempted away from his essay by his other two friends.

"Well, if you feel like you need someone to talk to, just know that I'll always be here, Sirius," Lily whispered; the tone of her words surprisingly fond.

"Thanks, Lils," Sirius replied in his most sincere tone despite the ever-present teasing smile on his face. Lily simply rolled her eyes and stepped past the students making a circle on the dormitory rug with a greeting and a smile; before walking up the stairs towards her room.

Grinning down at the circle of people engrossed in their cards, Sirius decided to head in for the night. Unlike usual, he really wasn't in the mood for any socialising or joking around tonight. The incident with Lily was a close call and he didn't want anybody else seeing his unguarded expression by accident. He was just lucky Lily was the type that could bring a secret to her grave. She was one of the few people that Sirius could trust with a secret; if and when he decided to reveal any of his.

"Oi, Padfoot, you're not joining in?"

James' voice reached his ears as he started to climb up the stairs. He turned to find most of the people had paused in their game and looked at him with identical expression of curiosity; after all, it had never been known for Sirius to turn down a game of snap.

"Nah, I think I'll tuck in for the night. I'm feeling sleepy. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," he replied with a fake yawn and a smile.

He didn't feel the worried, amber gaze that followed his figure up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Sirius felt more refreshed than he'd felt for the past few weeks. He opened his bed-curtains to find the others still dozing in, no doubt sleeping late from the game last night. Grinning at this rare occasion of having long bathroom time for himself this morning, he tip-toed his way into the showers. He hardly ever has time for a nice, long hot shower in the morning and he took the outmost advantage of it this morning.<p>

Stroking himself into full hardness, he let his imagination roam free; safe and secure in the knowledge of the locked bathroom door and the noise of the water to drown any of the questionable sounds that he might've emitted. Unquestionably, it was Remus' image that appeared in his mind. It was his smile and his surprisingly fit body that Sirius could secretly peek at during their showers together that made him moan. He let his guilty pleasure consume him; imagining his best friend standing there behind him, holding him close and trailing those piano fingers all over his body; stroking him, fondling his balls and trailing even lower. It was this phantom touch towards his sensitive skin that brought him into a sudden climax.

But it was Sirius' own mind that turned that pleasing after-glow into a cold reality of having lost the possible chance of ever turning those phantom touches into reality. He cursed his rational mind on the time when he didn't want it to be so. Sighing at the loss of having this morning turning even better; he scrubbed himself clean from any evidence of what he'd gotten up to that morning and dried himself brusquely before donning on his uniform.

He stepped out of the steaming bathroom and breathed a silent sigh of relief at finding his other three friends still deep within the land of comfortable pillows and restful sleep. Knowing that Remus will most definitely woke the three of them up on time, Sirius decided to walk down towards breakfast by himself.

To his uncomfortable surprise, he could see Jennings between the few early-risers that had already seated themselves on the Great Hall's dining tables. He didn't know as to whether he should approach the other boy at all; not wanting to seem rude, but also not wanting to come into a confrontation with Remus' boyfriend. He decided against it, choosing to sit himself on the Marauders' usual spot. He was just lucky that Jennings was sitting on the Ravenclaw table, giving him a reason not to join the other boy if questioned.

He was helping himself to that morning's breakfast of French toast and scrambled eggs when he felt a sudden presence to his left. His gut feeling knew who it was, but he was hoping he would be wrong. But luck didn't seem to be on his side that morning because he found himself coming face to face with the new addition to their group.

He forced himself to smile before greeting the other boy, "Morning, Jennings. Lovely weather this morning, isn't it?"

However, it wasn't the usual smile that replied to his question that morning, but rather a cold scowl that looked so foreign on the usually soft boy's face. Sirius knew it was coming. It was inevitable, really, he shouldn't have expected anything different. He sent a quick prayer and hope for the best. _Merlin help me. _

"Okay, Black, I'm not going to twiddle my words around here. I'm going to go straight to the point. I'm here to warn you that Remus already has a boyfriend, which is me, and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to put your moves on him."

Sirius gaped in surprise. He expected lots of things from this confrontation; from angry whispers to hateful shouts, but in a hundred years, he'd never expected Jennings to accuse him of putting his _moves _on Remus. The idea was preposterous!

"Are you kidding me? Who told you that I'm trying to put any move on Remus? The idea had never even crossed my mind! I knew he was dating you from the first day that you guys had been together, why would I do such a thing?"

Jennings rolled his eyes, "Don't play coy with me, Black. It's obvious that you want him and you are probably jealous of me. So the idea isn't so ridiculous when you put it in that light, is it?"

Sirius barked out a short, dry laugh, "I'm jealous of you and so I decided to put my move on Remy now of all times? If I wanted to, I could've done it for the past six years we've been best friends! Give me some credit; even I'm not that much of a bastard!"

"But you didn't deny the fact that you're clearly in love with him? That you harbour feelings for him? Don't you feel ashamed, Black? Having secret, perverted feelings for your best friend who trusted you the most?"

Sirius felt his patience thinning, "Okay, you listen here, Jennings. I'll be blunt with you. I don't care about whatever the hell could happen to you or your feelings. But I care a hell of a lot about Remus', alright? He chose you, and if you make him happy, I'm happy with whatever he chose, because his happiness is mine. Got it? So get over your bouts of insecurities, it's unbecoming. I'll tell you straight and clear that yes, I do fancy Moony, but I would not try to break the two of you up. I hope I make myself clear."

Jennings seemed affronted at Sirius' words and he opened his mouth for another retort, but Sirius cut him off before the words was formed. "And if you felt like telling Remus about your finding or whatever today, just remember that I wasn't the one who started this. And if the worst scenario happened, just think; who'll Moony trust more? Me, his best friend who'd been with him for nearly half of his life; or you, his boyfriend of a few months? Think it clearly, Jennings. You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time."

Sirius stood up from the bench, his appetite gone for the time being. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have some friends to go back to."

With a tightly reined anger, Sirius walked back up towards the dorm in a brisk pace. Even though he had a feeling that this forced truce wouldn't last for long, it felt good to let go some of his irritation towards the other boy for once.

**TBC**

Yay! I managed to finish this today! Which means I updated this story before I got swept away by my mid-sem studying. ;D  
>Please tell me what you think! It'll make my bleak, studying days that stretched ahead of me much more bearable! c:<br>Till next chapter! :"D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, the seventh chapter! I've been busy with my mid-sem, and then promptly followed by me falling sick during my break, which sucks. And, even more, I've got three projects which are due as soon as my one week break was up. My life sucks, I know. Thus, this chapter took this long to come out. I do apologise for this. I seem to be running on a pattern, aren't I?

Hugs to all those people who reviewed! c:

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 7**

"Sirius, I don't understand! Why are you and Tim being like this with each other?"

Sirius refused to budge from his position on the bed; turned away from Remus. He didn't have to see Remus' face to know that the other boy was frowning worriedly; his tone of voice was a giveaway. After studying the other boy for so long, Sirius could tell Remus' expressions with his eyes closed.

He knew he was going to feel so much guiltier if he so much as caught a glimpse of his best friend's face. Right at this moment, it felt as if his stomach had turned into stone and lodged at the bottom of his feet already.

In turning himself away from that handsome face, he could find the courage to stand firm in his cold attitude, "Why don't you ask Jennings about it instead? He'll surely give you a good reason," he mumbled darkly.

"Well, that's just it! He wouldn't tell me what was wrong either and the two of you are driving me mad!" The exasperated voice shouted. It was very unlike the quiet werewolf to raise his voice; the fact that he shouted must've meant that he was standing at the edge of his rope of patience.

"I'm sorry if I don't feel like divulging this information to you, Moony, but it's not exactly something that I could explain to you without you reacting negatively."

Sirius could hear footsteps moving around the room and, upon feeling the curtain of his bed shifting, automatically opened his eyes; only to find himself suddenly face to face with Remus who was kneeling at the side of his bed; his expression pleading.

"Can you at least try to get along then? Just like before? Because the gap between the two of you are making everyone worry."

"He doesn't like me, Remus, so I don't see the point. I did try to befriend him before, as you'll recall."

Remus sighed; his face looked tired and worn out. It seemed like the cold war between Jennings and himself affected Remus more than they initially expected.

After their confrontation in the Great Hall a few weeks back, Sirius had tried his best in treating the Ravenclaw boy with the same manner as before. He could also see Jennings trying to do the same; both boys didn't want to hurt the one boy who held both of their affections.

But two weeks in, which was last week, Jennings seemed to have given up in his charade in befriending Sirius. The black-haired boy didn't know what caused it, but it was the start of the fallout that occurred between the two boys.

Sirius mentally sighed, already knowing the outcome of any attempt he could've made to become close with the other boy again. It was useless. Jealousy is an ugly thing that won't leave the person it possesses so easily.

"I can try. Mind you, Remus, _try. _But if it doesn't work out, it's not my fault. I warned you already and I'm not taking responsibility."

Remus nodded enthusiastically, simply happy for having his request listened to.

* * *

><p><em>'Well, at least I proved that I was right.'<em>

Just as he had predicted, trying to befriend the Ravenclaw had been a _very _bad idea. The other boy had been suspicious when Sirius greeted everyone (himself included) instead of individuals' names like what he had been doing the past week or so.

When Sirius acted as if their cold war had never been there and tried to strike up a conversation, Jennings had been less than happy. Remembering what had happened brought a headache in the size of Hogwarts even now.

_"So, Jennings, have you finished your Divination essay?"_

_Jennings turned to look at Sirius suspiciously, "Yeah. Why?"_

_"Nothing. Just asking," Sirius replied easily with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"What are you trying to do now, Black? I'm not buying your innocent act even the slightest bit."_

_"Godric, I can't even be friendly with you without your sharp tongue attacking, can I? Remus was worried about us, he doesn't want us to keep on fighting anymore. I don't get why you're still pissed at me. I thought we agreed on a truce?"_

_"Oh, I see your real motive here. You must be trying to get into Remus' good grace. What are you planning to do by being nice to me? Use it to your advantage when you feel like badmouthing me? Wanting to be seem like the nice one out of the two of us, don't you?"_

_Sirius had groaned in exasperation and muttered a quietly annoyed, "Just do and think what you want. I don't want to have anything with you anymore," before promptly walking off._

_"Well, I don't want to have anything to do with you either!" Sirius heard upon walking further away from the other boy._

_He sighed for the umpteenth time._

_This is what he gets for agreeing with Remus' request._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Padfoot, we really have to do something about the sub-zero temperature present between you and Jennings," James, who was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, stated.<p>

This time, Sirius released a long and pained groan out loud.

"What? I think my request is reasonable."

"No, it's not, James. Not when the said boy does not want to accept any token of friendship from me. Just leave it. I tried few times already, but it's not working."

"Hmmm, and why is it not working? Is there something you're not telling me here, Pads? If he was simply jealous from his paranoia at seeing you and Remus being cozy in an alcove, it shouldn't stay this long."

"Remus and I weren't being cozy! How many times must I tell you that before the concept goes into your head, Prongs?"

"Yeah, yeah. So you keep saying. But that wasn't my main point, was it?"

"Well, nothing really happened. I think he's being childish."

"Mm-hmm. Are you sure it's only him being childish? It's not because you might've told him something to make him act this way?"

"What? What made you think so?" Sirius could feel nervous sweat starting to gather on the top of his head. He really didn't need James to find out about his confrontation with Jennings; because it'll lead to him finding out about Sirius' more than platonic feelings towards their mutual best friend.

"Well, I really don't think Jennings is that unreasonable. There must be a deeper reason than his paranoia... Unless, said paranoia is _not_ a paranoia? Sirius?"

Sirius had gone from healthy, flushed pale into ghostly pale in a span of a second.

"So there is something of a truth in that... Padfoot..."

"Drop it! James, just...drop it. Please..."

This surprised James, because while Sirius does occasionally beg for something in a joking manner, it had never been like this. Sirius was completely serious. And while this pun usually made James smiled and tease the other boy, this time it didn't elicit the same reaction.

"Sirius, you know that you can trust me...right? You know that you can tell me anything and I'll be sure to never tell a soul about it if you ask me to."

Sirius' bowed head silently nodded.

"Well then, you should also know that I would never walk away from you? That I'll always be on your side no matter what happens?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then no buts. If there is something that's bothering you, you should always tell me! You do trust me, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do! You're a brother to me, Prongs!" Sirius replied quickly and firmly.

"Now that's settled, you should tell me what this whole mess between Jennings and you is all about then."

Sirius moved to open his mouth, only to close it back again. He was in loss for words. He wanted so badly for James to understand and accept him if he revealed his hidden secret, but even though he trusted the other boy with his life, he still didn't want to blurt out the fact about his affections towards their werewolf friend in a sudden manner.

"Well, James, don't be too freaked out by this, but I think I'm in love with-"

"Remus?"

He shot his head towards the direction of his best friend's face; the disbelieving expression painted on his feature being the opposite of his friend's knowing smirk.

"You...knew?"

"Well, I've been wondering for a long time. Then there were signs that made me almost a hundred percent sure all this time. But no; I never knew without any doubt. I simply assumed through watching you."

"You- You- And yet you made me worry all this time as to whether knowing this will make you hate me or not! Why didn't you hint it or something?"

"Well...It's not easy opening up a conversation like that between the two of us, you know. I just didn't know how," replied James with a sheepish scratching of the back of his neck.

"Oh, Bollocks." With that statement voiced in an incredulous tone, Sirius threw himself backwards onto his bed. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath in relief.

"Well, now that this is clear, I'm assuming Jennings somehow knew about your feelings? Is that why he'd been acting like an ice pole towards you?"

"Well, yeah. He confronted me about my feelings because he felt suspicious. I didn't deny it. Thus, we got to this point, Mr. Prongs."

"Don't be a smart arse. We got to this point due to your and Jennings' childish dislike towards each other. Seriously, I thought this sort of mess was over once we turned ten."

"Tell that to yourself, Mr. I-don't-like-snivelly's-attitude."

"Shut up. That's different. He was the one getting too friendly towards my beautiful Evans."

Releasing a snort of disbelief, Sirius started his trek to take his afternoon shower, "Believe that if it'll make you feel better, Prongs. I'm going to go take my shower now," before promptly closing the bathroom door.

"Hey! Sirius! We haven't finished! Come back here!"

Ignoring the cries coming from the other direction, the raven-haired boy started his shower routine.

_'Serves him right for wanting to know about everything. Even if it's because he was worried about me.'_

* * *

><p>He somehow knew that this whole mess was going to come into a big confrontation as its climax, he just never expected it to happen this soon.<p>

Now he ended up risking the loss of his most important person.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Okay, apology for the lateness! It's been a month and I haven't updated1 I'm so bad. D: I didn't quite finish this chapter; it was meant to be longer, but I think I should update now. It'll become clearer in next chapter. Sorry for the shortness of the length!

Reviews please? To make me feel better about procrastinating my essay to update this for you guys. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I am officially one of the worst updater in the history of human kind...or at least author kind. D:

I am soooooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My finals are coming up, which to my tutors meant that it's time to pile me up with all sorts of assignments.

This story is nearly finished! One or two more chapters, then we're done. Don't want to drag it for too long. c:

As a warning, I need to say that the next one would come in the next few weeks. Can't promise speed coz I have to study for my finals now. D':

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 8**

An unusual silence filled the Marauders' dorm room. One of its occupant was missing, probably hiding somewhere within the enormous ground of Hogwarts. Another hid within the safety of his curtained bed, silent and unmoving.

James shared a helpless look with his only roommate who was currently not wallowing in depression.

"What are we supposed to do, Prongs?" Peter whispered vehemently.

"I don't know. This is more messed up than I expected. I wished I haven't done that now," James whispered back, keeping how voice as low as possible, not wanting the boy hiding behind his bed curtain to hear him.

"James, if you don't know how to fix this, who will?" Peter exclaimed incredulously.

"I know, I know."

Falling into silence for a few minutes, James suddenly smiled; a hint of relief on his face.

"I know who we can go to, Pete! Let's go!"

Dragging a confused Peter behind him, James started moving towards the common room. He could only hope that the person he was trying to find would be in the room.

* * *

><p>"So? Is there a reason as to why the two of you dragged me out of the common room so suddenly? While I'm in the middle of doing my assignment, no less."<p>

"Well, you see, Lily…Sirius and Remus, the two of them had been rather…how should I say, depressed? Lately?"

"Yes. I do realise that, James. But since I'm rather spectacularly out of the loop and have no idea what had happened, I wouldn't be able to help you here."

"But you can! I really, really need your help. I have no idea what to do. And this is partly my fault."

"James, you can't just blame yourself. You never knew this was going to happen," Peter consoled the raven-haired boy.

Lily, feeling sorry at seeing a distraught James Potter for the first time, relented. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she might've been developing not-too-platonic feelings for him. Nope, not at all. Never let it be said that Lily Evans left her friends in misery. And despite the fact that she argued back and forth with Sirius on daily basis, she considered him to be a reliable and close friend along with Remus.

"Okay, then can you please tell me the events that led up to this whole mess? Because Remus is giving a broken-hearted looking Sirius the cold shoulder. And he looked pained while doing it too."

Taking a deep breath, James began to tell the incidents leading up to this point.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, I figured out what we should do. You know how you made the Felix Felicis potion for your potions assignment? The one that you tried to hide from us?"<em>

"_Oh, get over it, Prongs. I just wanted to surprise all of you. And it wasn't as if I was going to hide it forever. Just until Slughorn gave me the O that I deserved for it," Sirius replied without heat._

_The two were currently sitting on their dormitory beds. Remus having been dragged by Jennings to a library date; and Peter was held in a detention that did not involve Sirius or James to be with him for once. The pair decided to talk out the problem that didn't seem to be getting better even as a month had passed._

"_Yes. Well, anyway, I figured maybe you should've used it on this mess. I was thinking that you could maybe drink it and confront Remus and Jennings about this mess and resolve it all in one go. If you drink the potion, everything should go according to plan, right?"_

_Sirius, looking somewhat thoughtful, lifted his eyes to meet James'._

"_You think?"_

"_Yeah, I really do. I reckon that might've been the reason as to why you were making this potion. At least this way it'll be used for something useful, eh?"_

_Slowly nodding to himself, Sirius started to smile._

"_Yeah. That might actually work. We should try it! You're a genius, Prongs!" Jumping up and dragging James around the room and twirling themselves around, the pair exhausted themselves with laughter._

"_Okay, so here's what we do. You should drink some in the morning just before breakfast and then resolve things just before the first period. Is this fine?"_

_Sirius nodded in agreement, his face resolved. He knew that he couldn't very well keep up this whole façade of a nothing's wrong look._

_The next morning, unbeknownst to Sirius, James himself was strongly resolved to help his two friends get together. After watching the two of them, James was almost absolutely sure that Sirius and Remus quite clearly fancy each other. He didn't see the point of their werewolf friend to be keeping a relationship with someone he doesn't care about romantically. Thus, he secretly pour in the rest of the Felix Felicis potion down Remus' goblet during breakfast while Sirius was staying back to drink the potion that was supposed to help him. James had thought this plan was flawless. What he didn't expect was the fact that Jennings accidentally took the wrong goblet and drank Remus' juice instead._

_Blanching in horror, James had quickly excused himself and started to move and warn Sirius about it only to find - to his dismay- that Sirius had stepped into the Great Hall. Cursing at his lack of luck – and somewhat wishing that he'd had thought to drink some himself is he knew things were going to turn out this way – James moved to walk more quickly towards his best friend who was fast approaching._

"_Sirius, come here quickly! There's a change in the plan!" He hissed quietly to Sirius. The other boy looked bewildered for a second before promptly following him moving out of the hall._

"_What happened?" Sirius asked as soon as they stepped into a safe alcove, a distance away from the Great Hall._

"_I- I'm really sorry, but I accidentally gave Jennings some of the Felix Felicis. I wanted Remus to drink some, but Jennings accidentally took his drink! I didn't mean to, Padfoot! I'm so sorry!" James exclaimed with tightly closed eyes and kicked puppy expression._

_Sirius, feeling sorry for the other boy, knowing the fact that James was trying his best in helping him, told him that it was fine. They decided that the plan would have to be pulled back and they would have to think up of a new plan. However, their relief was shortly diminished when they heard shocked gasps coming from the direction nearby. The pair turned; and to their chagrin, found a shocked Remus and angry Jennings standing at the entry to the alcove._

_Needless to say, all hell breaks loose._

* * *

><p>"<em>I trusted you! I thought after making a mistake like before, you would never betray my trust anymore, Sirius. But obviously I was wrong!"<em>

"_Wait, Remus. Listen to me, I didn't mean to do anything bad –"_

"_Yeah, well, that's a bit hard to believe, Black. Considering your selfish tendencies. Its okay for you if I'm the one who's hurt at the end, isn't it? As long as you're free from the pain? Don't you feel the guilt, Sirius? Or are you that heartless to do such a thing, to break my trust for the second time?"_

_Sirius recoiled as if slapped._

"_But I really wasn't –"_

"_Shut it. I really don't want to hear it from you anymore. As of now, I don't know you, Sirius."_

_What broke his heart the most was the fact that Remus extended his hand towards the Ravenclaw boy. The fact that he trusted his boyfriend more than him who was ready to lay his life for the werewolf._

_It was his entire fault. It would be better if he stay silent from now on. _

* * *

><p>Lily sighed upon hearing what really happened. With a frown on her feature, her bright mind quickly came up with different scenarios that might improve the Marauders' current situation. Misunderstandings often happened in-between the four boys; but never to this proportion. What made her confused is as to why Remus would trust Jennings' accusations towards James and Sirius more than Sirius' explanations. Could it be –?<p>

"James, did you pour a lot of the Felix potion to Remus' goblet?"

"Well, there was quite some…"

"Do you remember whether the amount Sirius consumed is more or less than the one you put into Remus' goblet?"

Thinking hard, James' mind grasped onto Lily's train of thought.

"Did you mean to say that I was probably giving more to the amount that Jennings drank compared to the amount Sirius took? Is that why the whole mess ends up better for Jennings?"

Lily nodded with a grim expression on her face. James groaned.

"Merlin, this was my entire fault. If only I didn't try to do that…" His words were cut with a louder groan of regret.

"Well, you didn't know that it would happen. It was probably because Sirius hasn't taken the potion yet when Jennings took Remus' drink. Because otherwise, it wouldn't have turned out bad for him."

"Yeah, well...now it's all a mess. How am I supposed to pair them up together when they're like this towards each other?" James asked with an exhausted tone. They never liked it when any of the Marauders were in argument or fighting with any other of themselves. Their tight knit made sure that the rest of them would feel the tension as bad as the ones having the argument.

Lily huffed in exasperation. "Seriously those two. It's so obvious to anyone looking that they're smitten with each other, but they're oblivious to anything aside from their supposed unrequited crush," she stated, while her fingers moved to quote the word 'unrequited.'

"I know. But now, we'll be lucky if they'll even talk to one another."

"You know what? I'll go and talk to Remus. This way at least there might be a possible progress rather than sitting here and not doing anything," Lily said while moving away from the wall that she had been leaning against.

"Oh. Right. Thanks a lot, Lily. We wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I'm sure you would've figured something out with that bright brain of yours," Lily replied before walking back towards the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

James stood in stunned silence. Slowly, he turned his head towards Peter's direction.

"Did she just- compliment me?" The whispered question was filled with a tone of disbelief.

Peter was looking almost as gob-smacked. "I think she really did, James."

James' feature morphed into a grin of the highest possible proportion; which, to be honest, looked quite creepy on his face to Peter's opinion.

"Come on, we have a Marauder to cheer up!" Shouted the raven-haired before tugging on Peter's arm and dragging him up towards the direction of the dorm.

_'Well, that was quick.' _Peter thought. It seemed like James really was head over heels over Lily if a few words from her enable him to change mood that quickly.

Mentally shrugging his shoulders, Peter followed his friend's footsteps. Never let it be said that he wasn't happy when one of his close friends finally stopped his sulking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, one red-haired girl was attempting to find a particular someone without success in the common room. To her relief, Remus stepped into the room not long after.<p>

She quickly stepped towards him, not wanting to give him a chance of escape even though she rationally knew that he wasn't looking for one. At least for now when he's unsuspecting of her.

"Remus, can we talk?"

Remus looked surprised at her sudden words, but he simply smiled in affirmative.

"Yes, of course."

"Come with me," she said it quietly before moving out of the door. She knew of a perfectly secluded corridor near the mostly unused indoor classroom for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Lily? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about that it needs to be said in such a place?" His eyes were worried, though his tone was still light.

"I just wanted some privacy. I don't want people to overhear us," she stated in an even tone, giving nothing away.

He frowned at her words.

"What-"

"What happened between you and Sirius, Remus?" She cut him off. Being blunt was one of her strengths. She was good at subtlety, but she knew that Remus was too smart for it.

His expression turned cold so quickly that she was sure she would've missed it if she so much as blinked.

"I really don't think I want to talk about this with anyone, Lily. Did Sirius make you talk to me?"

"What? No! I haven't even talked to him for awhile. He's been looking really down these past few days. I know for a fact that he'd been skipping most of his classes. I'm getting worried, Remus."

"Well, you should talk to him then; since you're so worried about him. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I know for a fact that you're looking just as bad. Whatever it is that's bothering Sirius, it's also affecting you. The two of you always looked this depressed when it involves one another only." Lily replied in a stern tone.

"Well, I don't care about him anymore. I'm finished with him, Lily. You have to find some other way that doesn't involve me," Remus replied. Even though his words were harsh, his tone gave him away. It was an exhausted tone of someone who'd lost all hope.

"I'm sure whatever it is that caused this between the two of you can be fixed. After all, you guys have always been through a lot of things already, haven't you? Talk to him, Remus. Please. You have to talk out this mess before it caused even bigger problems. Before it's too late and the two of you live your lives regretting it," her eyes were sincere and somewhat pleading. Her words and expression hit him to the core. It was true; he didn't want to live his life regretting the fact that he'd never allowed Sirius any chance to explain himself. But – he was just so tired. Every single time Sirius made a mess of their relationship, it was always him who had to somehow forgive and allow it to be fixed. He was so tired of being hurt.

"I – I really don't know, Lily. I know I should listen and talk to him, but I'm just – I'm just so tired of all this."

"I'm sure Sirius felt the same. You know that he always hate it whenever any of you fought with one another. He might smile and joked around all the time, but that's mainly because he hides his feelings away inside. You and James probably know him better than anyone, you should know that."

He sighed, " I know. But that doesn't mean that I would always be the one who fix him out of the messes that he made everywhere he goes."

Lily let out an exasperated sound. "I know that. But this time, no one else but you can fix this! You _need _to talk to him."

"I'll – I'll think about it, Lily. But I promised Jennings that I wouldn't do that to him, that I wouldn't go back to my old habits just because they're my best friends."

"You're listening to your boyfriend? About your friends? Your friends that knew about you, tried to find out what was bothering you and never ran away from the truth? The ones who worked for years trying to find a way to ease your pain? The ones who loves you despite everything? Are you sure that you'd rather listen to your boyfriend's words rather than try to listen to these friends who've always tried their best for you?"

"But I hurt him, Lily. Jennings was never guilty of anything aside from liking a boy who'd never thought of him romantically. Even if he didn't know that."

"Well then you should tell everyone the truth, you moron!"

Remus lifted up his face in surprise. In all these years that he'd known her, he'd never heard her insult him even once before this. It was a somewhat new and refreshing experience. He must've annoyed the hell out of her for her to resort to insults.

"You love Sirius, don't you?"

Wanting to deny those words, but knowing it was futile against the bright mind of one Lily Evans, Remus mutely nodded his assent. Lily smiled.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go get him, lover-boy!"

He chuckled at her words.

"I think there's a problem with that, Lily. Mainly because Sirius obviously _doesn't feel the same _about me," Remus replied sarcastically. His tone was resigned and it pulled a chord in her heart.

"I don't know if you're actually _that _oblivious or you just pretended to be stupid. Remus, that boy has been in love with you for years! Everyone who knows the two of you well knows about it. It's not even funny anymore how only the two of you managed to be blind to the truth that's staring at you in front of your eyes."

Remus looked at her in disbelief; clearly never having thought that such a thing would come true.

"Are –" An intake of breath, "Are you serious?" He whispered softly.

"Never been more serious of anything else in my life," Lily replied easily with a grin. "So? What are you waiting for?"

"I – I'll talk to him now," Remus started to jog towards the direction back to the tower. He turned a few steps away," Thank you, Lily!" He smiled before running.

"You owe me a year's supply of chocolate!" She replied jokingly; a relieved smile on her face.

"Well, that was that. I should go back to my assignment," the words were spoken to no one and she started her trek back.

* * *

><p>When Remus arrived inside the Gryffindor common room, his excited smile died on his lips upon seeing a troubled James and Peter walking down the stairs from their dorm room. Worried for Sirius, he started to walk up to them quickly.<p>

"James? Peter? What's wrong?"

James' concerned frown deepened before he replied, "Sirius is missing."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Please leave a comment or review. It'll make my day. (:


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finals finished! End of uni year break started! *dances in glee* I will be going overseas for a month and a half though, so I probably won't be able to update till start of February 2012. Please don't hate me. *Hides in my safe corner*

If at all possible (but I can't promise anything), I will try to finish this story before then. But I'll be leaving in less than two weeks' time and it'll probably be almost impossible for me to write up few chapters in that amount of time. Am not gonna be home for most of those time too. D:

But I'll try my best! c:

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 9**

"I-I'm sure it's nothing. He loves to randomly take a walk in the middle of the night, remember?" Remus asked, trying to console his two friends while desperately telling himself to _calm down_.

"Yeah. But that's his usual self. He hasn't even step a foot out of the dorm room since two days ago! This makes no –"Just realising who exactly he was talking to, James cut himself short. He wanted to find Sirius and scold the boy, but not making his other best friend depressed while he was at it.

"Don't worry about it, Moony! I'm sure you're right. He's probably taking a stroll to the quidditch pitch like usual," James cursed himself in making the frown on Remus' face deepened at his habit of just talking without thinking twice.

"Well, we can always use the map, right?" Remus asked hopefully. The fact that it took him a minute to realise this option proved the fact that his mind was obviously somewhere else.

"That's just it! The git took it! Too smart for his own good, if you ask me," James replied crossly.

"Okay. We'll search for him. How about we'll split up and then meet up again in the dorm. Hopefully by then we'll have found him," Remus suggested.

"Okay, I'll take the quidditch pitch and the kitchen," James suggested.

"I'll check the astronomy tower then," Peter piped in, already starting his move.

"Okay, I'll check out the lake. You know how he likes to go there when he's feeling sulky," Remus said.

The three agreed to meet up in Gryffindor tower in 2 hours or earlier if they haven't found Sirius.

With a quick "Good luck," they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Sirius let out a loud sigh into the empty air surrounding him. It was peaceful here; he knew that he'll hardly ever get disturbed in this place as students don't usually visit this part of the school often. The only reason that he was able to feel comfortable being around the area was due to the fact that the Marauders spend their time often here in their other forms on full moon nights. It wasn't deep enough into the forest to be completely unsafe; he'd simply sat on his favourite spot where he would still be able to be spotted if people are looking at him in the right place.<p>

He had felt constrained earlier in the day; his light phobia of small space was finally rearing its ugly head after he spent the past few days staying within the dorm room. His stupid mother with her lock-in method of punishment that he'd had to go through when he was small had made staying in a small room for prolonged amount of time impossible.

He didn't blame Remus for being angry at him. After all, it was completely his fault that such a thing happened. He shouldn't have tried anything; Remus was clearly in love with his boyfriend, it was completely understandable that he would go on his boyfriend's side. Wouldn't it?

But despite anything, he'd felt betrayed because he knew that whatever happens in their life, Sirius knew that he'd always be on Remus –and Marauders' side– for anything. So why did Remus deemed Jennings important enough to be defended? More important than Sirius, who would be ready to lay his life for Remus'?

_Why wasn't he enough?_

His mother's words came back to haunt him. She'd always been somewhat sickly happy whenever she got to insult and hurl painful words in his direction. He still remembered the last words he'd heard upon stepping out of his family home for the last time at the end of last school year.

"_You're a disappointment, Sirius! You'll never be enough for anybody! No one would be able to love someone as weak and filled with failure like you!"_

He'd pretended to himself that he didn't care. But he knew that he'd cared. Of course he cared. Despite how much he hated her, she was his _mother. _If his own mother didn't want him – deemed him as a failure – who would?

_No one, apparently, _he thought with a dry, humourless chuckle. _At least no one that I wanted to actually want me._

A movement in the bush nearby startled him out of his depressing stupor. Knowing that it'll be his friends trying to find him, he felt compelled to call out. There was no point in hiding. It was probably James, and his pseudo-brother always knew when he tried to hide.

"I'm here, Prongs. No need to skulk around hiding all the way over there," he called out playfully.

He was expecting a sheepish grin from a raven-haired boy. Thus, he was completely unprepared when the last person he'd expected to be here came out from the hidden shadow of the trees.

"Re – Remus?" He whispered.

Remus stood silently at his spot for a few moments before starting his trek in Sirius' direction. He couldn't believe it. It really was Remus. His Moony who was angry at him – probably on the way to hating him – is actually here. It showed that he might've been worried about Sirius. It would mean that he cared, _right? _

"How –"

"You suddenly disappeared from the room and everyone's worried."

"Oh." It was probably James, then. James probably made Remus searched for him even though he didn't want to. The other boy was just too kind that way.

"I'm okay. You can go and tell him that, Moo– Remus," Sirius replied with a forced light tone. Inside his head, a chanting of _act normal, act normal _had gone off since the other boy made his appearance.

Remus cocked his head sideways in a posture of contemplation, and then he replied, "Nah, I think I'll stay here with you for awhile."

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. "What?" He asked disbelievingly while turning widened eyes towards Remus' direction.

"Well, the lake is a beautiful spot, especially in this weather, even if it _is _almost too cold," the brunet replied; his words and voice managing to remain calm and controlled like usual. It was as if the fact that he hadn't talked to Sirius for these last few days didn't affect him the slightest, as if Sirius didn't even matter–

_But of course. _He wasn't the one in love with their best friend. He wasn't the one who betrayed the said friend's trust for the second time. He was on his way to forgetting Sirius for real. He has a loving boyfriend now; soon there will be no need for Sirius to be in his life anymore. Remus didn't need him like he needed Remus; like he needed the very air that he breathed. Sirius wasn't needed, he wasn't _wanted_.

_God, that hit harder than I thought, _he thought absent-mindedly at the pain that seemed to have punched through his gut at his depressing thought.

Not knowing as to whether he could speak to his friends in his usual manner or not, Sirius chose to stay quiet this time around. He really didn't want to make another mistake by saying something stupid once again; something that he seemed to do once too often. Even if he'd never done it on purpose.

"So…any particular reason as to why you suddenly decided to worry James and Peter?" Remus asked.

Sirius felt as if slapped at the blatant statement that shows the fact that Remus did not, in fact, cared for, and worry for him anymore. He kept his feature still and prayed to Merlin that the initial flinch that he'd done instinctively went unnoticed by the other boy.

But it seemed as if luck wasn't on his side for Remus had been looking sideways and watching him when it happened. If he was any other person, he might've missed the slight flinch, but unluckily, he wasn't just anyone. He was Remus Lupin, one of Sirius Black's best friend and his number one confidant before this whole mess started.

"Sirius? I'm sorry if I said –"

"No! You've – you've got nothing to apologise for. You've never done anything wrong, Moo – Remus." This time the not-so-swift change of his name registered in Remus' mind. He found himself face to face with Sirius when the other boy turned his face in his way fully for the first time that night.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong," Sirius replied with a trying smile. He seemed tired and withdrawn.

Sirius' cheekbones seemed somewhat sharper than usual; and there were definite eye-bags under his eyes that shone with exhaustion and pain. And the main thing that worried Remus the most was the somewhat puffy look to those grey eyes he loved so much. _Had Sirius been crying?_ _How had he failed to notice it before? _Remus felt somewhat foolish upon thinking negative thoughts on his friend when he was faced with the clear show of pain that his friend must've gone through. Clearly Sirius wouldn't be a selfish git that Remus accused him of if he felt the loss of Remus so strongly. Maybe Lily was right in her assumption. Maybe what he'd always wanted was right there in front of him. He just needs to have the courage to finally grasp it.

"Sirius –"

"How've you been? And Jennings?" Sirius cut him off for the second time that night. It seemed as if he was afraid of what Remus might say.

Remus humoured him with a reply, "Good. We've been good. A bit busy with all the assignments that are due for the past few days, but we managed to finish it quite early."

Sirius mentally sighed. Of course they'll be good. Jennings is a good influence on Moony. Moony had always been distracted by them and somehow was always forced to do most of his assignments at the last moments. Now that the bad influence of the other three Marauders wasn't there, he was able to do what he'd always wanted. Finishing his schoolwork in peace; with someone who understands him. Jennings was a suitable choice for his Moony.

_I really should give up. _

The thought had crossed his mind hundreds of time before; and a few hundred more during his contemplation time in the past few days.

It wasn't as if he wasn't trying, he really did. But somehow; in every single time he resolved himself to do it, there would always be something – be it small or big – that Remus did that'll make him change his mind. Gave him false hope. And made him realise in the process that it was getting more and more impossible for him to escape from the feelings that he felt towards his fellow Marauder.

"That's good," Sirius didn't know what to do and say anymore and the pair fell into an unusual silence.

"Sirius, I was trying to find you earlier because there's something I want to talk to you about," Remus started carefully. This was an unknown territory for him and to mess it up would be the last thing he wanted.

Sirius felt his worry grew tenfold in the span of seven words. He had a bad feeling that Remus might've decided to completely cut off any ties the two of them might've had. What if he didn't want Sirius to be anywhere nears him anymore?

Sirius had hoped that somehow Remus might be able to forgive him, given time. And maybe if he was extra careful and considerate in every step of the way, they might be able to go back the way they were. He certainly never even hoped that there might be the remotest of possibility of the pair of them to become anything more.

But he knew that if Remus decided to give up on them, he wouldn't try to stop him. He'd hurt Remus enough. The other boy had always been persuaded and dragged into his mess and ideas. Just for this one last time, he would give Remus the comfort of choice. He had no right to make him change his mind anyway.

But instead of starting his speech filled with words of disappointment and good-bye, Remus paused, looking unsure, before starting to talk,

"Well, you see, I talked to someone earlier today and it opened my mind to a new possibility that might be present between us...or rather, something that's always been there...that is...what I'm trying to say is..." The brown haired boy fumbled, paused mid-sentence and unexpectedly _blushed. _

Sirius felt his heart beat increased inexplicably.

"Remus...?" He whispered, inwardly wincing at the amount of bleeding _hope _that went unfiltered in his voice.

Remus closed his eyes, seemingly stilling himself for whatever word that was going to come out of his mouth.

Inhale. Exhale.

Amber eyes opened to find tentative pair of silver watching.

Sirius prayed to all the holy beings that what he'd always dreamed of would actually happen.

_If Remus got to say whatever he needed, that means I wasn't to give up on us._

"Sirius, I have to tell you something important. I -"

But whatever Remus wanted to say stayed unvoiced because of a newly familiar voice calling him.

"Remus! There you are. I've been searching everywhere for you - Black? What-?"

Sirius sagged in disappointment.

_Jennings. Of course. _

"No. It's nothing. Sirius disappeared suddenly and I was just trying to help Prongs and Wormtail in finding him. I happened to be lucky," Remus quickly explained with half-truths.

_Remus wanted to keep whatever happened then buried hidden._

"Oh. Well, never mind then. You found him, right? Black looked fine. He was probably just bored. Just tell James and Peter that you've found him and come with me? I've got something I need to ask you."

"Well, I was talking to Sirius -"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were to go with me, right, Black?"

Sirius looked towards those loved brown orbs for guidance; only to find them trained on the Ravenclaw student and away from him.

_I see. That mustn't have meant what I thought it meant then._

"Sure. If Remus doesn't mind."

Jennings turned towards his boyfriend's direction,

"Remus? You don't mind, do you?"

Remus paused for a second, unsure with his answer, before finally shaking his head softly.

"Great! Let's go then. We'll see you around, Black."

Sirius nodded once, eyes trained away from the walking couple.

_I guess this means good-bye. Now's the time to finally give up._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Probably, if my planning goes in order, two more chapters! Last chapter will be smut. *grins* (After this chapter, it'll be about two months till the next update due to mentioned^ reason.)

Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally back from overseas! Am somewhat rushing through this chapter…cause my plan of having a relaxed time as soon as I was back evaporated at finding my current one day/week job extinguished and changed into a full-time one. Great news for the pocket, but not for my fanfic writing time.

And I have to say a big thank you for all my dear reviewers! Reading your thoughts while I was overseas, being unable to update, made me really happy. c:

I do apologise for taking so long! *hides in corner*

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you and Remus came back only to tell us that you'll be back soon. You didn't appear even after two hours and we were few minutes away from trying to find you again," James moved from his sitting position on his dorm bed to greet Sirius.

"Just needed some fresh air, Prongs. Sorry to bother you and Wormtail."

"That's alright. As long as you're okay," Peter replied with a relieved smile.

"It's dinner time now; do you want to come down with us to the Great Hall?" James knew that Sirius wouldn't feel like facing Remus and Jennings together being a couple at dinner time, but it didn't fail to make him keep trying. It was important that Sirius eat regularly despite his low mood.

But to his utter surprise, Sirius merely shrugged in agreement, "Yeah. Why not? I'm starving, anyway."

"G-Great! Let's go then!"

True to his prediction, the fourth Marauder was currently sitting next to his aforementioned boyfriend; eating their dinner together. But instead of seemingly happy and smiling like usual, the couple seemed somewhat quiet and grave.

_Something is up._

If Sirius wasn't with them, James himself would choose to act oblivious and sit in front of the couple. But seeing as Sirius was with them, their usual Marauders' sitting spot would probably be the best choice.

"It's chocolate brownies tonight! That's Moo-"

A pause followed Sirius' unfiltered words,

"-ny's favourite."

The sentence was finished with a whisper, and Sirius spent the rest of the dinner time eating silently. There was a deep frown within his face, as though an internal war was carried out inside his mind, but James was unable to tell what it would be on. Aside from the obvious; that it had something to do with Remus.

* * *

><p><em>Well that was such a great success in trying to stop myself from thinking about Moony, <em>Sirius thought sarcastically in anger towards himself.

It had hardly been a few hours from his resolve before he managed to forget his resolve and turn to his old habit.

_Stop thinking about Moony. He's not with you anymore. You were extremely lucky that he decided to even talk to you today._

He knew that something was wrong with the picture that Remus and Jennings painted as a happy couple during their dinner today. But he didn't want to be involved in whatever lovers' tiff that the two was up to. And the couple probably wouldn't be thankful with his meddling anyway.

It was better to stay silent, as per his initial plan.

If only the same could be said about his other closest friend.

He groaned at finding a lump at the foot of his bed, being woken up by the unmistakable feeling of being watched.

"What do you want, Prongs?" His voice came out muffled from being squashed against his pillow.

"Stop hiding," James chided.

"Well, can't you just leave a bloke to sleep peacefully at least for a night?"

"So you admit to not being able to sleep peacefully these past few days?"

"These past few months, you mean," Sirius grumbled quietly.

"What? That bad? Merlin, you've got it _bad_."

"Well, it'll probably have the same result on you if Lily was involved, wouldn't it?"

James cringed at the words.

"Point made." Sirius stated.

"You evil _evil _friend," James sulked without heat.

"But you love me anyway. Shows how much of a masochist you really are, right?"

James spluttered in a half-attempt at anger. "You-!"

But he paused when he was centimeters away from playfully punching Sirius' arm.

Sirius' smile fades off from his face.

"You can treat me the way you always do, you know. I'm not a glass, I won't break."

His face was serious, his tone calm. James realised with a jolt that Sirius really _did _believe his own words. He didn't know just how fragile he could be; how fragile he looked with a broken-heart. Having to deal with emotional blow after emotional blow since he was a small child, it was no wonder he seem to think of himself as invincible.

"I know. But a bloke can look after his brother, right?"

Sirius smiled at this.

"Yeah, alright, alright. Whatever makes you happy, I suppose."

"So ungrateful, you are. Why did I take you as my brother again?"

"Because I'm just that irresistible."

James snorted in disbelief.

"Hey! No need to burst a guy's perfectly placed ego!"

"Oh, you need much more than that to even bruise it, with the massive size of it."

"Well, with this looks and personality, I have more than enough reason, right?"

"As i-"

The curtain was drawn open almost silently to reveal Remus' exhausted face.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Sirius, but can I talk to you?"

Sirius blinked in disbelief.

"Wha-"

Remus turned and seemed to realise James' presence for the first time that night; showing him that whatever it is that he wanted to talk to Sirius about, it must be important.

"Oh. Sorry. Were you two just talking? Then I'll just-"

James decided that now would be the chance he'd been looking for, "No, its fine! It wasn't anything important. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind! I'll be off, then! Good night, you two!"

A rather awkward silence followed James' retreat.

"Umm, Sirius? Is – Is it okay?"

Remus' unsure words snapped Sirius out of his stupor.

"Oh! Yes, of course! Come sit!" He patted the spot on the bed next to him enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Remus smiled in relief.

"Anytime. So, umm, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Remus stayed silent, face blank.

"Remus?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Remus blinked and he shook his head as if clearing it of unwanted thoughts. He turned and Sirius found himself in the receiving end of a sharp, clear gaze. This was a gaze of someone who was determined. Who knew what he _wanted_.

Sirius shivered. But his friend seemed to be able to tell even the little movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be feeling cold. Here," Remus lifted up the blanket that had fallen onto his waist and wrapped it up all around him. His warm hands felt like a hot brand, burning onto his skin even through the thick blanket.

"Thank you," Sirius replied quietly; not having the heart to tell his friend that his shiver has got nothing to do with being cold.

"I do apologise for acting so weirdly tonight. It's just-"

Sirius watched him take a deep breath, seemingly steeling himself.

"I broke up with Tim."

Sirius' eyes widened as soon as he registered the meaning of the other boy's words. His heart leapt at hearing something so unexpected.

"What-" He swallowed before continuing his question, "But why?"

Remus ran a hand through his tussled hair. It must've been the hundredth time that he'd done that gesture tonight; if the state of his hair was of any indication.

"We were just- not working out. I tried, really I did, but I just can't-"

Sirius had scooted a little closer to him during his little speech, being unable to hear the rapidly decreasing volume of his voice. Now Remus felt like he had lost his ability to speak upon finding that loved face so close to his. So _so _close compared to the distance that had separated them these past few weeks. He could even see the different shades of grey inside those beautiful pair of eyes.

"Re-Remus?" Sirius whispered questioningly. His heart was beating a million a minute, Remus' face was getting closer, he leaned his face backwards in response, he didn't understand what's going on, and _Remus' face is _still _getting closer!_

"I just can't bring myself to feel about him the way I do about you," Remus whispered. Sirius jolted at hearing the confession coming from those lips he'd dreamed about for years. But this wouldn't do. Remus' words could mean something other than what he'd thought of. It might simply be him getting ahead of himself.

He had to stop that adored face from getting closer and cracking through his guard!

"Moo-Moony!" He raised his hands to form a barrier between them, dearly hoping to get a reaction if he used the other boy's nickname that he hasn't uttered in such a long time. He was rewarded for his words finally registered through Remus' mind.

Seeming to realise just what it was that he'd been trying to do, the brown-haired boy turned red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, Sirius! I- I didn't mean-"

Sirius' heart broke just that little bit more at hearing those words.

Remus lifted his eyes to meet the grey pairs in front of him. Realising this, Sirius quickly put on a smile.

"That's okay. It's fine. You don't have to apologise."

But those golden eyes have always been sharper than most at studying Sirius. Finding pain within those grey orbs was a job that he'd trained his eyes to do ever since they were just in their first year.

"Sirius..."

_Well, that was just stupid of you. You could've showed your true feelings towards him, and you blew your chance, _Remus inner voice mocked. He didn't have the heart to argue because those words are very much the truth.

_Well? What are you waiting for? A 'come and get me' sign on top of his head? Because that disappointed eyes should've told you everything._

"Sirius," Remus called the other boy who'd resorted to staring at his bed's drapes around them. With a soft grip around Sirius' right wrist, he turned the other boy's face towards him and calling onto all of his Gryffindor bravery, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto those pink lips.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut against his better judgment. He couldn't help it. The boy he'd always dreamed about was kissing him; his body moved automatically and he found himself reciprocating the sweet kiss.

_Remus is kissing me...I'm kissing Remus. I'm really kissing Moony! Merlin!_

This thought was promptly followed by the realisation that Remus had just _broken up_ with his boyfriend. A boyfriend that he _cared about, _which meant that they really shouldn't be doing this.

Fast as lightning, he moved himself away from the kiss even if it was the last thing he'd wanted to do. Feeling unable to completely separate himself from the other boy, his hands placed themselves against the warm chest of the body in front of his. It would look like an attempt to push the other boy away from him, if it was seen by any other person, but the lack of pressure showed his real feelings. Stupid body decided to betray him at the most bleeding inconvenient time.

He licked his lips and felt his face further redden when he realised that the other boy was _watching. _

"Rem, I'm sorry but I just-"

He looked up at the boy he'd always hoped for; the first person he'd ever loved unlike anyone else. The person that he knew could break him like no other through the answer that he might give.

A particular muggle writer's words that Remus had read to him once upon a time came to him suddenly.

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were. _

He decided to do a leap of faith. Irrevocable trust was the one last precious thing that he could possibly give to the other boy.

"I love you and I don't want to simply be a rebound for you, Moony."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Okay...it's done. One key event to the puppies' union was finally typed up. This chapter was rather difficult to write, dunno why.

Tell me what you think? Because comments make me feel energised to write quicker. It's like a Red Bull to my specifically fanfic-writing capabilities. (=


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The…second last chapter.*sheepish smile* It's because this last chapter turned longer than I expected and I ended up needing to cut them in halves so that I can update asap. The last chapter will be coming in around a week's time. After some editing and finishing touches are made…*grins*

Now, onto the fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 11**

_"I love you and I don't want to simply be a rebound for you, Moony."_

Remus sat in shocked silence at hearing that particular confession coming from the one boy whom he'd thought would never utter those words. Those beautiful, precious three little words. Three little words that held Sirius' whole heart opened in front of him on a silver platter.

It would be so easy to break that heart right at this moment.

Sirius probably knew that and had accepted that fate. If Remus was any less of a man than what he was, he might've taken this one chance to break the other boy's trust; just like how Sirius had broken his. Twice.

But he knew that Sirius had never meant to hurt him and Remus wasn't like that. He was someone who was in love, and all he saw was the complete love that was offered to him in unquestionable trust from the one person who'd rarely trust anyone other than himself in this world.

He saw this as a priceless offering of the one thing he'd never even thought was possible. His heart started their jumps of joy, but his face muscles didn't seem to understand their condition, staying frozen in its still expression.

He could see the hopeful light dimming within those grey orbs. Those soft pair of lips that he'd tasted started to tremble and he could see his friend biting his bottom lip to stop the movement. He could even see the knuckles that were turning white as those hands turned into gripping itself tightly.

Sirius was afraid. Sirius was expecting the worst. His loyal and brave Sirius was a step away from a broken heart.

_Well, what are you waiting for this time, idiot? Everything you've ever wanted was just handed to you on a silver platter and you're not taking it?_

Remus felt like a real idiot. What was it that he was doing, exactly?

"Sirius," Sirius jolted in surprise at his words, his eyes didn't manage to hide the pain and the acceptance for rejection quite as swiftly as he no doubt hoped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me, staying silent like an idiot when the first thing I should've done is this," moving his body to hug the other boy completely within his embrace, Remus was struck by surprise at how smaller than he looks Sirius really is.

Deep inside, he'd always know this, but with his daring, go-by-my-own-rules attitude, Sirius had always seem big; so much bigger than he really was. He'd half expected himself to feel odd hugging someone who'd somehow be bigger than he was, but found himself pleasantly surprised.

The warm body that clung to him fit him like a second pair of skin. It was comfortable and not at all overbearing like he'd expected. They were of similar size, with Remus winning in the height department and Sirius in the weight. Despite the amount of sweets and food that he ate on regular basis, Remus' body stayed the way it had always been; skinny with an undertone of strong muscle.

With all of his love within his voice, Remus whispered,

"I love you too, Padfoot."

He found Sirius clinging to him even tighter, hiding his face in the crook of Remus' neck. The body in his arms started trembling and Remus got worried. Moving himself a fraction of an inch away from the other boy, he could see a tight smile on his friend's -no, _boyfriend's_, his mind supplied- face; his eyes glassy from keeping his tears from escaping down his cheeks.

Knowing that Sirius was simply overwhelmed by his words told Remus how much the he cared for Remus more than any words could. The beautiful, elusive Sirius Black chose him, a simple werewolf with nothing special to offer as the one he would love.

This realisation brought utter warmth in his chest. He was content to stay in this position as long as Sirius would allow him, but his mind seemed to have other ideas. After all, now that they're clear on each other's feelings it became possible for him to taste those lips once again.

Slowly and gently, he moved their bodies apart just enough for him to tilt his boyfriend's head using his purchase on those heavenly black locks.

Sirius initially looked surprised before leaning in close himself; grey eyes fluttering close in anticipation for his second kiss. As soon as their lips met, it became almost impossible for the kiss to remain chaste, for there was too much passion that the pair had been holding in for years. Their lips met and Remus couldn't help but licked those soft lips attached to his and was granted the entry to taste the cavern beyond it.

Sirius tasted of mint, no doubt from his toothpaste, a hint of chocolate and something deeper, a spicy and sweet tang that was completely _Sirius_.

Sirius himself was feeling somewhat overwhelmed. He could now understand why everyone seemed to enjoy the kissing sessions they carry out with their boyfriend or girlfriend. If every single of their kiss is like this, he could easily be addicted to it too. Who knew the quiet and reserved Remus Lupin had such a wicked tongue? A tongue that was able to turn his spine into melted butter, it seemed.

But human, even wizards, still have a limited amount of oxygen in their lungs. Thus, Sirius had to slowly move himself away from those addictive lips; taking big gulps of air to make up the ones he'd just lost. But Remus didn't seem to be deterred. Lips found purchase on his jaw and ear; a nip to an ear caused a moan to escape from the black-haired boy. A gentle suck to the top of his neck that was bared brought forth a whimper that he found himself unable to hold in.

When he came to a little of his senses, it was to the knowledge that his pajamas top was halfway unbuttoned and a warm hand that definitely _does not _belong to him slipping in-between his top and pants, caressing the skin of his stomach. He shivered at the feeling.

But he found that they were moving too fast. When Remus' hand moved lower and started to slip under the elastic band of his pajamas bottoms, he gripped the forearm gently to stop it.

Remus detached his hot mouth away from his neck that he was quickly discovering to be a very erogenous zone; especially on the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

"Sirius?"

The question was stated softly, unsurely and Sirius hurried to ease his boyfriend.

"It's not that I didn't find that enjoyable, Remus. The complete opposite, in fact. It was just- I felt like it was too much...too fast..." He whispered with bright, red cheeks. Gee, what a way to expose himself to be an inexperienced stammering fool, eh? He can only hope that Remus wouldn't mind his lack of practice.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean-"

Sirius cut off Remus' guilty stammer, "That's alright, Remus. You've got nothing to apologise for. I'm actually sorry that I couldn't bring myself to go further. We will. Just- not now?"

Looking up through his eyelashes, his eyes filled with question; he felt at ease at finding a reassuring smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Of course. Whatever you feel comfortable with, Padfoot. I'm just happy we're together; there is no need to rush things. And certainly not on my account."

"Okay."

"Alright. Now that we're clear on things, let's get our sleep. I do apologise for making you stay up, Padfoot."

"What? No, don't apologise. I'm feeling glad that you make me stay up. Because if we didn't stay up, this might not happen," Sirius smiled almost shyly.

"Then I'll let you get back to your sleep. You must be tired."

Seeing Remus moved, Sirius felt somewhat disappointed. He was hoping that they'd be able to sleep together. He'd always loved to be surrounded by Remus' comforting presence.

But to his surprise, Remus merely moved to move under the covers.

"Come on, Sirius. Come here."

Feeling decidedly giddy with happiness, he scrambled to follow Remus' direction. As soon as he was in a close proximity to the lying body next to his, Remus pulled him closer and he found himself facing Remus' neck. Nuzzling the available skin in contentment, he lifted his chin to peck the other's lips before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Remus woke up early in the morning the next day, he wasn't expecting an awake Sirius, sitting next to him and reading something that looks like a comic book; hands softly threading through Remus' hair. He saw Remus' movement and greeted him with a soft morning kiss.<p>

"I took a shower already, so you can take yours now if you want, Moony. Prongs and Wormy are still asleep."

Remus found himself blinking in confusion. This was not simply a rare occasion, something like this had never happened to them before and to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Sirius? How come you're awake so early?"

Grinning a boyish grin, Sirius replied, "I know. I just woke up this morning and I felt completely refreshed. So I decided to wake up and shower. Watching you sleep was a nice experience, Moony."

Turning red at the knowledge that his boyfriend had been watching him sleeping, Remus simply hoped that he didn't do anything embarrassing like snore in his sleep.

"If I was an artist I would've started drawing you in your sleep, Moony. Even now my hands still itched for a drawing pad and pencil. But I don't want to turn your face into something other than a beautiful piece of art and I'm afraid I'm not that skilled."

Remus couldn't believe his words, but he even released a morose sigh and pouty frown along with his words and there was nothing from Sirius' demeanour that could make him doubt his words.

Turning red from the compliment, something he wasn't used to due to his somewhat average look, Remus found himself smiling at his boyfriend's words. Trust Sirius to find the beauty on someone as scarred as him.

"No, no, no. That wasn't where your thoughts was supposed to take you."

Remus jolted in surprise at Sirius' words.

"You...can read minds?" Remus asked weakly.

"No, but I think you just proved that I was right. You were having that self-deprecating smile of yours on your face. I don't understand why you don't seem to be able to see your own beauty, Moony," Complained Sirius.

"Everyone else can! Evans think every boy should be like you, nearly all of the Gryffindor juniors _adored _you that if it wasn't for the fact that I knew you only see them as underclassmen, I would've been jealous long ago."

"Don't you still get jealous of them nowadays anyway?" Remus interrupted with a teasing smile.

Sirius huffed in reply, "Don't interrupt me, Moony. Where was I - Oh yeah, all of the professors see you as the apple of their eyes, popular people like Jennings fell in love with you, Prongs and Wormy loves you. And -" Sirius wasn't sure whether he should continue his words but decided to go on anyway, "And I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world."

Remus was struck speechless.

"So don't you dare belittle yourself like that again, Remus John Lupin, because we both know that everything that I said was the truth," Sirius stated firmly with a glare daring Remus to say anything against it and face his wrath.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"I know I'm right. You don't have to tell me that. Just promise me that you won't think about yourself in that way anymore," Sirius told him, serious grey eyes boring into his own brown pair. He didn't know as to whether he would be able to keep this promise, seeing as he was used to being pessimistic when it involves himself, but if it'll make Sirius happy…

"I'll try."

Sirius beamed.

"That's all I asked for, Moony."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Okay, don't hit me! *hides behind pillows*

I know it's rather short, but the other half of the chapter would be longer, I promise. It has at least a thousand more words than this. ;]

Please comment? I do love them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The last part of TSHM is finally here! Woot!

I still cannot believe that it's finally over. I'm feeling excited and at the same time worried in writing this up because I can't decide whether to be happy or not that TSHM is finally reaching its end. After hard work at thinking up events and plot, unhealthy amount of time spent on train trips to write it up, my first ever puppy-love fic would come to its end at the end of this chapter.

A big thank you to all of my much-loved reviewers who bothered to give me the time and effort to leave comments and encouragements for me to keep on going, the readers who put this story into their faves and alerts. You guys are the best!

I hope you will enjoy this one last installment on _The Star and His Moon_.

Note on this chapter: I've edited this chapter in order to cut out mainly the MA-content. The unedited version of this story is in the process of being posted on my lj account: yhime27.

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR AND HIS MOON<strong>

**Chapter 12**

When they neared the Great Hall to get their breakfast that morning, they can see an unexpected person waiting in front of the door, seemingly waiting for someone. As soon as Tim Jennings spotted the four of them, he straightened himself and started to approach them before stopping to stand in front of Remus. Jennings clearly felt as bad about the break-up as Remus was, probably even worse, if the state of his tired eyes were to go by, and Sirius couldn't help but felt bad about how the other boy must've felt. Remus still hasn't told him anything about what happened between him and his ex-boyfriend and Sirius knew that such a thing needed time and he didn't want to rush him into speaking and feeling uncomfortable in the process.

But that didn't stop him from turning tense at Jennings' words.

"Remus, may I please speak to you for a moment?"

He knew that whatever unresolved issues that the pair has had to be solved or they won't be going forward and he accepted that. But the thought of Remus being alone with the other boy so soon after their break-up…

It was at this moment that Remus turned to him, his eyes asking for Sirius' permission. He knew that if he so much as let loose a fraction of his current feelings, Remus wouldn't agree to the Ravenclaw's request. It made his feelings somewhat calmer at knowing that Remus still considered him to be his first priority. That it was his opinion and thoughts that counted. He managed to release a rather genuine smile in his boyfriend's direction, his eyes showing all the trust he can bring himself to give to the other, before moving on into the Great Hall; dragging a somewhat annoyed James and worried Peter along with him.

"Sirius, are you sure it's okay for you to leave them alone just like that?" James asked as soon as they were out of the earshot of the two students standing outside the Great Hall.

"What do you want me to do, Prongs? Say no and leave their issues unresolved like this? Jennings had been Remus' boyfriend for the past few months and until last night."

It was as if a sudden light bulb went off on top of his friend's head.

"Oh Merlin, you feel bad about being Remus' boyfriend so soon after they broke up! You actually didn't think you should be his boyfriend yet!"

"Oh, shut up, Potter."

James sobered up, "But seriously though, you shouldn't be feeling bad. It was clear from the start that Remus had never held strong feelings towards Jennings, no matter how hard he tried. You can see that the depth of his affection had always been somewhat…less than what he has towards us. Much less."

Sirius hesitantly nodded and James finally got it.

"But then again, you were probably too blinded by jealousy and too heart-broken to see the truth, huh?"

Sirius sighed before nodded once in defeat. It seemed like there was no point for him to lie to James about it anyway; he'll just get the truth out of him sooner or later.

"Well, that's all in the past. You're with Moony now and there shouldn't be anything that Jennings can do," James stated cheerfully.

"Because if he tried, James and I are going to make sure that he would finally understand the meaning of the word _pain_," Peter continued suddenly with an innocent smile that belied his words. Sirius and James' eyes widened in surprise at the usually timid boy's words.

Sirius smiled, "Oh, how I do _adore _you, Wormy!" He exclaimed before tugging the other boy into a one-armed hug that the smallest Marauder returned with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So? What was it that you want to talk to me about?" Remus asked in as neutral of a tone as he could manage.<p>

"Remus, I – I still don't understand why we have to break up. I mean – I love you! Why am I not enough? Why do you care for Sirius so much?"

Remus couldn't help himself from feeling guilty. But remembering what happened the night before, he allowed himself a momentary anger.

"_So? What was it that you wanted to ask me about?" Remus asked as soon as they started walking away from Sirius._

"_Well, I actually wanted to ask you about next week's Hogsmeade weekend and as to where you would like us to go to. But now? Now I just want to know what the hell you were doing with Black all alone in Forbidden forest," Jennings answered with no small amount of jealousy in his voice._

"_I was just trying to help James and Peter from finding Sirius because he'd been missing for awhile from the dorm. They were getting worried and I happened to be lucky."_

"_Really? Is that all? Because the two of you were looking really cozy just then."_

_Remus turned his head sideways to face his boyfriend. This amount of jealousy out of such a small thing was completely out of character for the other boy. He knew that he was probably at fault; after all, he'd very nearly voiced his feelings towards his best friend despite the fact that he already has a caring boyfriend to think about._

"_Are you implying that I was cheating behind your back? And with Sirius, my best friend, no less?"_

"_Not you. I know you would never do such a thing, Remus. It's him I don't trust_. _After all, he's always been a playboy and maybe now that you're finally going out with someone else and has someone who's in higher priority than him, he probably got jealous. He could very well have tried to lure you away from me. After all, he's a Black; attention-seeking and selfish to the core," Jennings sneered._

_Uncontrollable anger consumed the werewolf._

"_Don't you dare say such a thing about Sirius."_

_Jennings seemed genuinely surprised. He'd really thought that the other boy would be on his side. Remus had been getting further and further away from the bad influence of those Marauder friends of his, after all._

"_What? Remus, surely you don't think that he's good? He's a Black! He's a Slytherin at heart!"_

"_You don't know anything about him!" Remus shouted in anger. "Don't just assume on things you know nothing about! You've never tried to befriend him despite his effort and so you have no right to say anything of the sort about my. Best. Friend," Remus stated through gritted teeth._

"_I don't understand! You were supposed to be on my side! Why are you defending him when he clearly betrayed you?"_

_Remus laughed a short, bitter laugh._

"_Because I know that he would do the same for me. If I were to be the one who betrayed him, he would never turn his back on me when I needed it the most. He's caring and loyal to the core, very much unlike what you just said about him, Tim."_

"_Remus! He. Betrayed. You. I thought it would be clear that he's no such things?"_

"_You don't understand him and you don't know him. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Tim. We're already reaching the school and I don't want us to be having an argument in front of other students."_

"_Fine. But this conversation is not over. We're taking this after dinner, Remus."_

"_Fine."_

_They were silent throughout dinner and as soon as they were finished, they found themselves hiding within one of the empty classrooms near the Ravenclaw tower._

"_So? Can you tell me just why it is that you were suddenly acting so jealous towards Sirius?" Remus asked as soon as the door was closed behind them._

"_Isn't it obvious, Remus? That boy fancies you! He knows that you already have a boyfriend, and yet he still tried to get closer to you and you were always paying attention to him! What part of that is not supposed to make me jealous?"_

_Eyes wide in shock at the repeated statement of Sirius' feelings towards him, this time coming from his own boyfriend, Remus was speechless for a few moments. "What –?"_

"_Oh, for Merlin's sake, Remus. Don't tell me you never realised after all this time just how much attention he showered you with? That isn't something that you do towards someone who was merely a best friend, Remus. Sirius Black fancies you. You just have to see the right moments and you'll get it right away."_

"_So what you're saying is that my best friend, Sirius, somehow has feelings for me and you're jealous because I don't seem to be stopping him from his advances or whatever it is?"_

_"Well, yes. I think it's quite normal for me to feel uneasy over the amount of affection you're giving him."_

_"He's one of my best friends! Of course I'm going to be affectionate towards him. In-between us, there isn't anything else but friendship and it would be good if you could please get rid of this unreasonable jealousy. You can't just make it into whatever truth suits your fancy. Sirius fancying me. Honestly."_

_"Unreasonable? I'm being unreasonable because I want my boyfriend to pay more attention to me, his boyfriend, rather than his best friend?"_

_"Well, I don't see-"_

_"Yes, that's it! You don't see, Remus! How can you still blind towards Black's feelings towards you even when you saw with your own two eyes that he'd go as far as secretly shoving a potion down your throat just to confess and take you away from me-"_

_"Wait a minute, for confessing? I thought you told me that they were using that potion to make me agree to help them disturb Snape even though I specifically told them not to?"_

_Jennings fell into an uneasy silence._

_"Tim? You said you heard them plotting behind my back! What was that all about if the potion was for confessing his feelings?"_

_"...was...lie..." Jennings murmured._

_"You lied! You made me lose my trust in them so that I would distance myself. All because of your jealousy! You would go that far?" The last question was uttered in a soft, unbelieving tone._

"_I didn't mean it to get this bad, Remus! I promise! I –"_

"_I don't want to hear any more excuses from you. From now on, we're through," Remus' cold voice cut through his apology._

_Jennings went pale, "Remus! I–I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please, give me a second chance! I love you! Does that not mean anything to you? Remus?"_

_A short, sharp and bitter laugh came from the direction of the brown-haired boy._

"_Love me? Is that how you show your love? By bringing unhappiness to your loved one? If that is so, I'm sorry to say that I'm not that kind, Tim. I'm not kind enough to forget and forgive you just like that when you've made me hurt my friends."_

"_But, Remus – Surely their importance –"_

"_They're the most important people in my life, Tim. Without them, I'm nothing. And you're right, I do care for Sirius more than anyone else but I would've tried to care for you too. Because I do consider you to be special. Now, it's too late. It's over, Tim. Goodbye."_

"_Wait, Remus! Remus, please…Remus!"_

_Remus remained silent._

"I told you, didn't I? It's over for us. There is no need for you to try to fix us because there's nothing that you can do to fix it, Tim."

"But surely you can bring it in yourself to forgive me? Slowly is fine, but I just – I love you and I want us to be together again, Remus. I love you."

Remus felt somewhat guilty despite his best intention to stay angry at the boy who'd lied and broke his trust. The hurt was palpable and clear, but the anger…He always felt guilty over the lack of love he felt for the other boy throughout the course of their relationship, but he wasn't lying when he told him that he was trying. He really tried to care for the other boy and even if he might never cared to Tim more than he cared for Sirus, there might come a time when he would be able to care for them equally. There may come a time when his love for Tim would grow and blossom.

But now it was too late. Unlike his best friends that he could forgive for most of the hurt they caused him throughout the years, Tim hasn't given him time to trust him enough for him to forgive his mistakes. They had only started to get closer and he ended up doing the one thing Remus would find it the hardest in himself to forgive him for. If there was one thing he hated more than anything would be when someone tried to sabotage his relationship with Sirius and thus caused hurt to appear in those beautiful silver eyes. Sirius was clearly hurt because of the misunderstanding that Tim had caused. His words had made Remus utter those hurtful words towards his Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I really am. But, it's too late. Because you were right; Sirius does love me. And I love him."

"You – You're _with _him? How could you, Remus? How could you?"

Jennings turned to start running towards the Ravenclaw tower, no doubt feeling utterly hurt and betrayed. But more than anything, the one thing that caused the deepest pain in Remus' heart were his last words. It was just three little words. Three little, hurtful words.

"I hate you, Remus Lupin! I hate you!"

And Remus' whisper fell into deaf ears, "Then may this hate cause you happiness once the pain is over."

* * *

><p>Sirius was getting worried. It had been close to fifteen minutes and Remus' profile still hasn't shown itself in the Great Hall. While James and Peter didn't have any trouble eating the maple syrup coated pancakes that appeared on their plates, Sirius couldn't bring himself to even pretend that he can taste what he'd been actually putting in his mouth. All he could taste was worry.<p>

He let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding in when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair appeared near the entrance. He was one step away from moving himself and seeing that Remus seemed almost just like before calmed him more than anything. He knew that something important had probably happened because he could see the pain and regret in those loved brown eyes. Within seconds, their gaze had met and a mutual understanding that they would talk about this once Remus deemed himself capable and they were in a private environment passed in-between them as swift and naturally as water flowing down a river.

Soon enough all four of them enjoyed their breakfast and it was as if the past few weeks had never happened. The Marauders' corner in the Great Hall was once again filled with raucous laughter of the four best friends.

A red-haired someone sitting few seats down released a small relieved and fond smile.

_Thank god everything's come back to normal. Maybe it's time for me to finally make the final move on these growing feelings for Potter. _

* * *

><p>It had been a few months ever since the whole messy break-up, sudden confession fiasco involving the two Marauders and certain someone from Ravenclaw happened and Sirius couldn't say that he'd ever been happier than he'd been these past months. Remus and he had been getting closer as time passed and their relationship only managed to strengthen the bond that they've already had; the bond that they've nurtured ever since they were merely eleven years old.<p>

There was only one final act that they haven't done as a couple yet. And this would of course be the one thing that was keeping Sirius in his secretly virgin title. There've been kissing, followed by heavy make-out sessions that were becoming a common thing between them and they've even gone as far as giving oral to one another. Simultaneously. But so far, there hasn't been any indication that they were going to go further than this.

Well, that is, until tonight.

The both of them had been doing their nightly dose of cuddling when those chaste kisses and innocent caress had quickly turned into heated snogging and groping session. The most normal thing for them would usually to end the night with some hand actions on each other and quick frotting to finish, but this time, Remus seemed to be feeling bolder than usual.

There was some hesitancy in the werewolf not to hurt his soon-to-be-lover. After initially offering himself, with a shake of a head from Sirius, along with his determined expression, Remus relented. He'd wanted this for _so long _and he couldn't believe that all of them was coming true.

Tentative thrusts soon turned possessive and passionate until they reached their climax. With the utterance of three beautiful words, the two lovers fell asleep; limbs entangled.

* * *

><p>Remus opened bleary eyes and took in his surroundings before processing everything slowly in his sleep-muddles brain. Red curtain...which meant he's in his dorm, warm...naked body next to his...raven tresses...Sirius- Sirius! Eyes opening, mind suddenly alert, Remus realised that they were still completely unclothed, the only thing protecting their dignity was the red sheet that he must've managed to pull up before sleep called him.<p>

But the curtain remained closed and undisturbed, which meant that his imperturbable and silencing charms are still in place. He could feel the hum of the magic that he created; clearly James and Peter decided that the couple deserved some sort of privacy, whether it was out of the goodness of their heart or simply due to the fear of finding them in a compromising, mental-scarring position, he wouldn't know. Probably a mix of both, knowing them.

Now knowing that he's got time on his side, he indulged himself in one past-time that he couldn't enjoy often due to their hectic day-to-day life: watching Sirius sleep. It may sound somewhat creepy if he thought about it too deeply, which is why he usually chose to simply enjoy the simple joy of watching the love of his life in his peaceful slumber, that beautiful face slack in sleep, his expression smooth and innocent; very unlike how he looked awake.

He felt somewhat even more protective of this boy when he looked so defenseless like this. His mind wanting to hide him away from all the pain in the world. Knowing that Sirius was undeniably _his _made him feel even more responsible for his happiness. He knew this one fact without any hesitance despite no word being uttered from the other boy about it; the way he looked at Remus, his reaction to any physical proof of Remus' claim on him are more than enough for him to quell any insecurity from Remus' side.

It was amazing, the amount of happiness he was able to bring to Remus even unknowingly.

Those ebony eyelashes fluttered, its owner no doubt starting to feel the deep scrutiny that was given to him. Hazy grey eyes met his own brown pair.

"Remus? Is it morning?"

Remus smiled fondly, "Yes. It's time for us to wake up for breakfast soon."

Sirius groaned. "Can't we just skip it and kip to the kitchen later to get some food?" His voice muffled by the pillow he was smothering himself with.

"Alright," Remus replied agreeably. He wasn't about to say no when he could be spending more private time with his boyfriend-recently-turned-lover.

Sirius shot him a blinding smile. Then that pale body started to wriggle itself closer until he was able to drape himself all over Remus who was currently lying on his side, head propped upon his hand and elbow on the bed.

"Thank you," Sirius mumbled into the crook of his neck, his warm breath sending pleasant tingles from Remus' neck all the down his spine. He moved his leg and arm that wasn't used for propping his body sideways to gather Sirius' pliant body closer.

It was comforting, this simple act of cuddling. And to some extent he could even feel it to be a more intimate act than sex. This simple need to touch each other in a chaste manner painted their need for one another and not for each of their bodies; but the simple _presence _of their most precious person.

If the tiny, pleased sound he was making was any indication, Sirius was very much enjoying this morning cuddling session of theirs too. There wasn't any rush for them to detach themselves from one another and this rare privilege wasn't wasted on the couple; they were both intent on enjoying it as much as possible.

Soon there wasn't even a sliver of space present in-between them; so tangled up in each other that one didn't know where they start and the other end.

It was utter perfection.

Despite the trouble that they would no doubt face from betrayed Jennings, the expected sneers and playful teasing from Slytherin and their Gryffindor students respectively, Sirius felt that they would be able to face it all together.

He's finally got his moon with him now, after all.

* * *

><p>Another Hogsmeade weekend was approaching fast and it would be a perfect time for Sirius and Remus to celebrate their six month anniversary as a couple.<p>

These past half year had been nothing but one happiness after another for the black-haired boy. He'd always known that they would be happy as a couple but Sirius had never expected the sheer amount of bliss and contentment that simply _consume _him. They had their fights, as all couples do it was inevitable, but they were quick to solve it. They weren't perfect, but they were perfect in their own ways simply because they are _RemusandSirius _and they complete each other.

Remus, Sirius and Peter were currently sitting in the floor of their dormitory room, each taken by their own thoughts involving the Hogsmeade. Peter had gathered courage to ask out the Gryffindor girl that he'd been having a crush on for the past few months and she accepted. He was currently in cloud nine. Sirius was thinking of how Remus and he would spend their day; whether Remus would prefer them staying in, taking advantage of the empty tower or to go out with others. He himself didn't mind, he was simply happy being able to spend any time at all with his boyfriend, whether it was just the two of them or surrounded by others.

As for Remus, he was currently judging and thinking deeply of the best time he could give his six-month anniversary present towards Sirius. Should he give it in the morning? Or at night time? He had spent some time coming up with the idea of what he should give as their anniversary present, and after spending some time in the company of Lily, he finally decided to show the other boy the depth as to how serious he was taking their relationship. It was a simple platinum band, seeing as he was unable to be in contact with silver, and the ring itself was elegant in its own understated way. Engraved on the inside were the simple words: _The star of my life – RJL._

Now he simply hoped that Sirius' reaction was going to be as good as he imagined –

James chose that moment to burst into the room in a flurry of movement, "Guys! You would not believe this! Lily! My sweet Lily asked me to accompany her to this Hogsmeade! After years and years of rejection, she asked _me _to go! And she told me that she would accept my request to be my girlfriend!" He was brimming in happiness and the other three Marauders cannot keep themselves from feeling happy for the bespectacled boy's joy; clapping and congratulating him at finally obtaining the one girl he'd always dreamed of.

It felt as if, after a long time of troubles, everything was slotting into its place.

* * *

><p>He was wrong. Sirius' reaction wasn't as good as he imagined.<p>

It was better.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>It's finally, really <em>really <em>over.

That's the end of _The Star and His Moon_, folks. I hope you've all been enjoying yourselves because that is obviously the main reason as to why I wrote up this 12 chapters worth of RemusSirius.

Thank you so much for all of your support all this time. Please give me your last thoughts on this story and chapter to make me feel utterly happy?

I already have few plans for other RemusSirius in my head and I hope I can share it with all of you sometime in the near future. This time with a proper regular, weekly updates. *grins*

-hime-


End file.
